We Must Escape High School!
by spacealiens
Summary: THOU HARVEST MOON PEEPS ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL! Check 'em all out and read about all the weird and cra-zay things they did as teens! Rated T for baaaaad words. Sometimes. I hope you liek it and read it, too! Kat-san has spoken.
1. Chapter 1: Another Year of Torture

**A/N: Hello! This is my second story on Fanfiction and I am eager to make another so here it is! Please tell me if you think it is good or not! Oh and in this Fic Claire and every one are in highschool! Sorry if some of the characters don't have their personalities right! I'll try to make everyone from the games have some type of role! Claire and Jack are siblings while their mom leaves the house 5 A.M. Tina and Tito are Claire and Jack's cousins. I'll try to find a way to relate all of the main characters! And people who have the same names(EX. Ann) will get different names. So the Ann from MM is gonna be called Andi. Kay!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR NINJAS!**

**We Must Escape High School!**

**Chapter 1: Another Year of Torture**

* * *

><p>"CLAIRE! JACK GET UP!" screamed the brown haired girl also known as Tina. Jack groggily awoke and rose from his bed to see his cousin. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN OUR HOUSE?" exclaimed Jack completely frightened by his cousin. "Windows." Tina said putting her hands behind her head. "D-did you... did you <em>probe<em> me?" Jack said backing away from her. "No way in hell!" the brunette yelled. "But we locked the windows." yawned Claire while rubbing her eyes. For she walked in to her brother's room to join the conversation. "I broke them with my ninja powers!" Tina exclaimed jumping and down while doing horrible imitations of ninja moves. "WHAT?" both Claire and Jack exclaimed. They jumped up and started to chase their insane cousin down the stairs. "Hey, Tina what did you do with my baseball bat?" asked Tito walking in the front door. Immediately Tito stopped and looked at Tina who was being chased by their cousins. "I'm going to school now…" Tito said walking away from the house.

**Meanwhile**

"To think I _almost liked _you." stated a girl with medium brown hair. She was in a fight with the principle's son, Gill. "Chelsea Andrews, right?" he asked getting out a notepad and a pen. "Yeah!" Chelsea exclaimed as her twin, Mark, tried to calm her down. "You are suspended for a week." Gill stated and walked off. "Chelsea! One hour into school and you are suspended? Wow." Tito said running over to them. "Where is Tina, Claire, and Jack?" Mark said stepping away from his sister who decided to run over to Molly and Angela.

"Claire and Jack are trying to kill Tina because she broke their windows." Tito sighed out as they followed Chelsea. "NINJA ATTACK!" roared a familiar voice also known as Jill Pony Bicas. Jill was a good friend of theirs and she was much like Tina. "Hey Jill! Over here!" yelled Jill's friend, Celia. Jill waved at Mark and Tito as she ran to catch up with her friends. Tito waved back as he began to speak, "Chelsea shouldn't mess with that guy…" "Who?" Mark asked stupidly. "Gill." Tito said pushing him. "She was only talking to him cuz she wants to know if he likes Angie." Mark simply stated.

Just then Kasey and Kevin(Angela and Molly's bro-bros) showed and heard the sentence. "I don't think Gill thinks Angela is cute." Kevin said to the two boys. "Yeah." Tito said as he watched Kasey walk towards the platinum haired boy. Chelsea ended up following him.

* * *

><p>In the end Kasey and Chelsea beat the crap out of Gill. Chelsea's suspension was doubled and Kasey was with her. Tina ended up coming to school with a black eye 3 hours late with Claire and Jack. For the fun of it Jill, Molly, and Angela ran around the schoolyard with their shirts off. Mark decided to be a perv and watched the girls while Kevin tried his best not to look. And lastly Tito met up with Anita and Oliver and were the only <em>good<em> group of kids at school for the day.

**After School at Kasey,Angela,Molly,and Kevin's house**

"I see you guys are home." Kasey said as he was sat on the couch. His little siblings just walked in the front door. "Yeah, and these two decided to be naughty with Jill. They ran around the school yard without shirts." Kevin said giving them dirty looks. Molly decided to do a rude hand gesture to him after that. Kasey got up and grabbed both girls' ears and dragging them to their rooms. Kevin just stared at the place where Molly was. He thought 'WHERE IN THE NAME OF THE HEAVENLY GODDESS DID SHE LEARN THAT?'

"This is just gonna be another year of torture." Kasey murmured as he threw the two girls in their room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you think? Please tell me! Also anyone who reviews gets strawberry shortcake or pie! It is your choice if you want one of these delicious delicacies!**

**Edit A/N: Kay I fixed some of it!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Bandana Boys

**A/N: Big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll try my best to update often, so look out for it! Oh and I didn't realize how short the first chapter was until a little while ago… I'll try to make them longer! I also forgot to mention that since they are in high school they can date different people than the marriage candidates on their games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon…or Gray, sadly. But one day I will get Brenda to help me kidnap him! Along with Vaughn and Skye to give to everyone who reviews!**

**We Must Escape High School!**

**Chapter 2: Bandana Boys**

* * *

><p>"Sigh."<p>

"Sigh to you, too!" Exclaimed a little too happy Mark to his twin. Chelsea walked to a wall and began banging her head on it. "What the * BANG * heck are * BANG * you doing?" Mark asked his sister. "I * BANG * must * BANG * express *BANG * my *BANG * feelings *BANG * for *BANG * him! * BANG BANG*" Chelsea said. Obviously the bandana wearing girl had gone crazy. It had been one week since her suspension and she was grounded to where she couldn't even leave their room. Their room was quite small too. Mark went to his conclusions: Small Room + Chelsea = Insane Chelsea.

"Well I met someone new!" exclaimed Mark in a daze. Chelsea stopped banging her head and looked at him. "Who?" she asked suspiciously. "Her name is Andi." He said still in a daze. "Oh. Wait she is the girl who looks like Ann right?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you like her why don't you like Ann?"

"Because Ann wears overalls."

"So you have a thing against overalls?"

"No. Ann is ugly."

"So Andi is ugly?

"No."

"So Ann is pretty?"

"No."

"Okay you are sending me mixed signals here, Bro." Chelsea stated obviously annoyed. "How am I sending you those?" Mark asked stupidly. 'Typical Mark' thought Chelsea.

"Wait! School isn't out yet!" exclaimed a confused Chelsea. "I snuck out with Nat."

Chelsea's eye twitched.

**Meanwhile at school**

"Attendance roll call!" exclaimed Mr. Kannon also known as Chen.(I DON'T KNOW WHY I MADE THAT HIS LAST NAME!)

"Tina Blande!"

"Me and ma ninja powas are here!"

"Tina speak with proper grammar. Molly Starre!

"HERE!"

"No need to scream Molly. Mark Andrews!"

"…"

"Where is he?" asked Chen looking around the classroom to see that Natalie was gone, too. "Luuuuke!" Chen said with a mischievous smile. For Chen knew that Luke and Mark were best friends and Luke would break down and confess if you stared at him long enough. "Mr. Kannon… um I don't know how to put this, but Luke is in Mira's classroom." Claire said suddenly finding her fingers interesting. "What?" Chen asked looking at her. Snickers and giggling could be heard throughout the classroom as Chen stared at Claire. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IT SAYS RIGHT HERE THAT HE IS IN THIS CLASSROOM!" he exclaimed at the now scared Claire, but the class had their attention at the doorway.

Chen noticed this and turned to see Mira holding the back of Luke's shirt. Luke's eyes widened at Chen as he walked toward the blue haired boy. "This boy snuck in my class dressed as Kevin. I believe he belongs to you." Mira said shooting a cold glare at Luke. "Now why would you do that dear, Lucas?" asked Chen as his head twisted slightly. "P-Please have mercy on me, old man!" Luke said putting his hands together as he got out of Mira's grip. He then got on his knees looking at Chen in a way where Molly couldn't help but "Aww!" at. But this wasn't going to bring down 'The Unbreakable Chen'!

"Mira, you may leave now." He said smiling evilly at Luke. When Mira left, Chen immediately started to stare at Luke.

When it looked like Luke was about to confess Kai shot up from his chair and screamed "**Bandana Boys**, UNITE!" Dan, Joe, and Denny stood up from their chairs along with Kai and marched over to Chen. They then took Chen and tied him to a chair with a rope that Tina got from who knows where. Luke got up and dusted himself off as he walked over to the four boys and started singing Don't Stop Believing by Journey. Tina decided it would be fun to draw so she took out her markers and colored on the wall with Julia and Ann.

* * *

><p>Eventually it got boring torturing Chen, so most of the class ditched school. Claire and Tina started to play Rock, Paper, Scissors which ended in Claire having a black eye, too. Luke refused to tell anyone where Natalie and Mark went, so Kai thought of a few nasty rumors about the two and spread them throughout the school. And no one really knows where Kevin went, but Lanna claimed to have heard him screaming and a woman yelling at him. When Angela got to math she excused herself and ended up spending the night in the girls' bathroom. Anita was caught freezing ice in the cheerleaders' bras which got her detention. Meanwhile Oliver… poor, poor Oliver was being tortured by Ivan. Mainly because Ivan was Oliver's private tutor and Oliver hates being lectured. Jack finally went to the dark side and stole Gray and Blue's hats while Kasey went to the bar with Molly and ended with both of them drunk(Yes Molly is under aged, but she got in cuz Kasey is 19 and still in high school!). Chelsea disappeared, too and no one knows what happened to her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I'm happy because the power went out while I was writing this! I freaked out cuz I thought it got deleted. BUT! It didn't! YAY! So about the couples… I really want KevinxVivi and ClairexGray so…yeah. You can give me your ideas about couples if you want and they can be crack couples, too! And if you have a couple that has Bo in it then yes he is in high school. Just a year younger! Kay-kay? I'll try to add more detail in and make the chapters longer! Just remember that I'm still a new at Fanfics! Oh! One more important thing! If you review Brenda and I will kidnap Gray, Vaughn, and Skye and they will kiss you! Yes, kisses from Vaughn, Skye, and Gray!**


	3. Chapter 3: Saturdays?

**A/N: Kay guys! Here is the awesome chapter three! I'm trying to add more dialogue and actions with the students. And! Remember you can give me couple request, too! A person sent me a request with KaseyxCandace and MarkxWitch Princess. Eventually I was planning on putting those as couples! So remember you can make requests! This chapter will be about Luke and some of the heroines! Okay I'm going to shutup now so you can read the story. Gray(I kidnapped him, Vaughn, Skye, and Jamie!) do the disclaimer!**

**Gray: No.**

**Me: DO IT MANSLAVE!**

**Gray: Fine. HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE does not own Harvest Moon, Fanfiction, or any of the copy and paste things.**

**We Must Escape High School!**

**Chapter 3: Is this what we do on Saturdays?**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Stated the auburn haired girl. "We all are, Molly," her sister, Angela said. "Guys lets play a game!" Anita yelled standing up epically. All three of the girls were at Anita's house because Molly and Angela found Kasey being drunk annoying. They still can't find Kevin either, but people have been hearing his screams more often now. "What game?" Angela asked as she started to play with Molly's hair. "I got this off a story on Fanfiction and the copy and paste things on there!" Anita yelled as Oliver walked in the front door. "Okaaaaaay. So what do we need?" Molly and Angela said in unison. "Luke, hidden cameras in an elevator, your mom's workplace, and one of those microphone thingys to put in someone's ear!" she screamed and Molly could've sworn she saw a sparkle in her eye. "Sure let me get him and Molly will go get whatever else you need!" the brunette yelled as she ran out the front door.<p>

"Luke go inside the elevator." Anita stated as she watched the blue haired boy standing motionless and staring at a wall. He then went inside the elevator. "Now you see that woman in the red dress? Stare at her and make sure she knows you are," Molly said through the microphone thing. Luke then turned his attention to a woman who's hair was a lot like Molly's. He stared at her long enough to make her freak out. "Kay now back away slowly and say in disgust, 'YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!'" Anita stated as she got control over the microphone. Thing. The young carpenter did as told and tried hard not to laugh at the look on her face. "Now ask if you can push the buttons for her and click all the way up to the number she wants to go to." Angela yelled from the background. "Excuse me, Old Lady? Can I interest you into telling me which floor you want to go to, so I can push the button?" Luke asked smiling politely. "O-okay floor 36. And I'm not an old lady I am only 40 years of age!" the woman said. "Luke we are not selling things!" Angela yelled again. Luke responded by smiling. "Okay, Old Woman! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…" Luke started and when he finished he looked at the woman to see her with her hands on her head in a corner trembling.

"Molly, Angela, Anita, we are torturing this woman let's just leave her alone." He said to the three girls. Immediately the woman's head shot up and looked at Luke. "You know my daughters?" she said still trembling. "Uhhh… Yeah?"

"Did they set you up to do this?"

"Yeah?"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

The woman who appears to be Molly and Angela's mom's eye twitched. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LUKE YOU BLEW IT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SEE IF SHE EVER SUSPECTED ANY THING! YOU DIM WIT! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO TORTURE HER!" Molly started screaming into the microphone which Luke through out of his ear. He then got out his phone and started to text Mark.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile<span>**

"P-p-please let m-me go. I w-w-w-want freedom!" asked the poor Kevin who was 'kidnapped' by a woman with ember eyes. "Nope! You will be my test experiment for the rest of you're life." She said as she mixed some potions together. Kevin was locked up in a cage right now in the deepest, darkest area of Fugue Forest with a woman who has silver hair. "Why can't I leave?" he asked through the bars. "Oh dear Kevin, you can leave, but only for the main week(Mon.-Fri.). You will come back to me here every Saturday and Sunday. And if you tell anyone or don't come back I'll find you and destroy you." She said not even taking a glance at Kevin. He crawled to the corner of the cage and started to cry. Then a man walked in into the clearing and looked between Kevin and the girl. "Vivi? Why is there… a mortal locked inside the… cage?" he asked. The man had one green eye and one yellow eye. His hair was quite long and was put into a braid on the side. "Because Gale, I need a guinea pig for my experiments." The woman who Kevin assumes is Vivi stated. "I want a guinea pig for my experiments!" exclaimed a little girl who ran into the clearing with a woman behind her. "Somebody take her away from me!" exclaimed the other woman. "W-w-who are you all?" Kevin asked looking at all of them. "Me? Okay I am the almighty, powerful, and frog-loving Witchkins!" exclaimed the little girl yet again. "I'll never tell you my real name, so call me Witch Princess. W.P. for short." The other woman said. "I am…Gale." The man said quietly. The woman with ember eyes turned around to look at Kevin. "I am Vivi, W.P.'s sister. And no, I am not the mother of that devil," she pointed towards Witchkins, "Her mother died." She said finishing up her intro. "And we are… THE MAGIC USER'S!" Witchkins exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Kevin sat there staring at them, scared to death. He then huddled up in a ball and started rocking back and forth. "Vivi, let… him go."

"NO!"

"You usually… listen to me. Is it possible… that you like this… boy?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hehe! Vivi has a crush!" Witckins burst out.

That was nothing normal for the 'Magic Users'. Their days are usually spent with… well… magic and fights. But today their day was filled with fights about Kevin and no magic. As you know the girl's plan felled miserably. Jack found Chelsea in an alley. Apparently she sneaked out of her house. Mark was caught helping Oliver sneak out of his lessons. Jill, Claire, and Tina decided to throw a party at a convenience store which didn't work out to well because Claire and Tina got arrested while Jill punched an officer in the face and ran away. And that is how they spend their Saturdays.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kay guys I'm done! What do ya think? And if you can guess where I live then I'll go kidnap whoever you want from Harvest Moon and give them to you! Just put your answer in the review! And the hints are on my profile! Okay! So I'll update soon! Ba-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Night Time is Awesome

**A/N: HELLO! I'm gonna say some stuff to my awesome reviewers now! I should have done this sooner, though. Magical Squares of Darkness: If I could have thought of a theme song for them I would have done it, but I had only a little bit of time so I couldn't. Thank you for reviewing every chappie so far! You gets cookies nows. *Throws a bag of cookies to you***

**Invader Cakez: Kays! Skye and Jill are comin soon enough *cough this chapter cough*. Thanks to you too for reviewing every chapter so far! *Throws another bag of cookies to you***

**Themidnighttiger: Sure I 'll put some of them in there! And thank you for saying you love it! *gives you some cookies***

**Kt the emo: Yes, I do live in America. I made it too obvious didn't I? Well I'm giving Vaughn away now. Ivan and Dirk have to stay because they are going to be in the story now. A LOT. And I never thought of Chelsea and Dirk, but sure they are in! *gives you some cookies and Vaughn*  
><strong>

**Kay guys this first part of the chapter is in Jill's P.O.V.! Now Jamie, Gray do the disclaimer!**

**Jamie: Why do I have to? He is your slave! I'm Brenda's!**

**Gray: Thanks for _helping_ me!(notice the sarcasm)  
><strong>

**Me: DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!**

**Gray and Jamie: HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE does not own Harvest Moon, the most awesome and funnest game ever.**

**We Must Escape High School!**

**Chapter 4: Night time is awesome.**

* * *

><p>Wow. What a night. I really hope Claire and Tina are okay… Currently I'm hiding in an alley from the cops. I don't see why I ran away, though. The worst would have been spending the night there. Now if they catch me I'll probably be there a lot longer. "Why, what is a fair maiden like you doing in this ugly alley?" asked a voice from behind me. I already knew who it was. "Skye!" I yelled pouncing on him and hugging him. "You smell like curry." He stated. Of course leave it to him to say the stupidest things at the wrong time. "I know. Thanks, I guess." I said releasing him. "So why is it you're down here?" he asked. I could tell he was really wondering.<p>

I've known Skye since kindergarten. Even then he would flirt. I remember that Lumina had a crush on him then and she still does. Skye was the only one besides Claire who didn't make fun of me, too. People were so mean back then, but now I know if people make fun of me I'll be okay. Mainly because I know there are more people like me in the world. "Umm… I'm running… from the cops." I mumbled. I tried hard not to giggle at the look on his face.

"Well I'll help you!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and led me down the alley. When we got out we were on the farm area. "This way." He said pulling me toward Flute Fields. "Where are we going?" I asked. Of course I was confused in this situation. I had my childhood friend dragging through Flute Fields. To top it off I was running from the cops. "We're going into the back of Fugue Forest. I have some friends that can help us over there." He said as he quickened his pace. "Who would live in Fug-," I was cut off by… screaming? OMIGOSH! Kevin's screaming! "KEVIN! ARE YOU THERE?" I screamed breaking out of Skye's grip. "Jill, we have to hurry." He said. I nodded my head and we ran into Fugue Forest.

**Meanwhile**

"Vivi? Why don't you guys have a theme song?" Kevin asked as he began eating a bowl of ramen. "I thought of one, but no one likes it!" a little girl pouted. "Really? Would you guys show me?" Kevin asked very curious of this. "No." a woman with silver hair, some guy, and another woman said in unison. "?" Kevin whined. "Fine." The silver haired said. said walking away.

"When you need some magic hit us upppp!" the girl exclaimed popping out of no where and crossed her arms while looking left. "We can fix your problem no matter whhhhhat!" the silver haired woman said popping up to the right of the girl. "With magic… and a bunch of… fights. The cost is… small and there's no… need to fret." The guy said awkwardly walking to the left of the girl and sat in a chair as he got out a book. "Any problem, it's just a snap! So call us up you can even be our petttt!" the other woman exclaimed flying down on her broom behind the girl and throwing her arms in the air. "WOOOOO! Yeah and I'm the phantom thief who can turn maidens immobile! Yeah we are the Magic Users! SO SHUT IT!" exclaimed Skye as we walked in. "Skye who is that? Can she be my guinea pig?" exclaimed the little girl. But I had my attention towards Kevin who was quietly eating a bowl of ramen noodles in a cage.

He noticed and waved at me and I waved back. I then realized what Skye said. "Skye you are the phantom thief?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Promise you tell anyone?" he said putting his pinky in front of me. I sighed and did the pinky promise. "Okay… so who are they?" I said pointing towards the people. "I believe I can answer that for you Jill. These people are the Magic Users. As in the name they can use magic. The girl over there is Witchkins. The woman who looks like her in adult form is W.P., her aunt. The other woman is Vivi, Witchkins other aunt. And the man over there is Gale. Unfortunately for me, I am Vivi's guinea pig for her experiments." Kevin said. Smarty. "Okay. Well why am I here?" I asked with an arched eye brow. "OUR OTHER GUINEA PIG!" Skye exclaimed throwing me in the cage with Kevin.

"Don't worry Jill. They are pretty nice once you get to know them. They give you free ramen!" Kevin exclaimed happily. It is official, Kevin lost it. Being trapped in a cage for almost a week can probably make you go crazy though. "Kevin will tell you the rules on Monday. Right Kevin?" Vivi said narrowing her eyes at him. "Yes, my wonderful, beautiful, yet evil master." Kevin said in a trance. "Good. I see that potion is working." I heard Vivi mumble. Poor Kevin. Wait, I'm their other guinea pig! Poor me!

**(another) Meanwhile Jack's P.O.V.**

"Chelsea. Chelsea?" I said poking her cheek. i decided to take a shortcut home and found Chelsea sleeping on the ground on a trash bag. "Uhm! Five more minutes! Go away Mark! You're a pervert!" she said swatting my hand away. "Ow! What was that for?" I whisper-yelled at her. "Uh? You aren't Mark. You're Jack!" she told me as she sat up. "No, I'm a leprechaun! OF COURSE I'M JACK!" I screamed at her, "Jeez dude no need to yell." Chelsea said now walking beside me. "So what happened while I was out?" she asked with her hands behind her head. "Molly, Anita, Angela, and Luke were trying to play a prank on Molls and Ange's mom, but Luke quit. Jill, Tina, and Claire threw a party at a convenience store. That ended in Tina and Claire getting arrested and Jill disappeared, too. Mark got in trouble for helping Oliver sneak out of his lessons. And… That's about it." I said. We were out of the alley and we were headed home. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Of course I'm sure!" I practically yelled at her.

"The Flower Festival is coming up. I don't want to participate." She said putting her hands in her pockets. "Neither do I. But since we go to that damn school, we have to." I told her. We were at her house now. I stood at the end of the side walk and watched her go inside. I then continued walking just to stop at a bench. I then looked to the sky to see… a witch fly by? Interesting. So Castanet Island has a witch. Man. That just proved my point that I came up with an hour ago. Night time _is_ awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what did ya think? I'm gonna have to add more people and stuff like that next time! Honestly though, I am really proud of this one. It is pretty good, I think. Well currently I can't go kidnap more Harvest Moon people . But I can give away any sweets you would like! But you have to review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Attractions

**A/N: Sup guys! Glad you liked the cookies Invader Cakez! TobyxClaire is an interesting one! So sure! I was planning on making this one about Claire and Jack. Next chappie is gonna be about Anita and Oliver. The Magic User's will be appearing in those from time to time. I know I haven't really put the highschool stuff in, so I'll try putting that in sooner! Kays! This is gonna start off as Jack's P.O.V. and it is now Sunday! Gray, disclaimer!**

**Gray: HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE does not own Harvest Moon.**

**We Must Escape High School!**

**Ch.5:Attractions.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Gray! It ain't bad!" one of my best friends, Karen, said. She was trying to convince my other best friend, Gray, to drink beer. "No." Gray said as he crossed his arms. "Please?" she said batting her eyelashes. "N-," before he could answer Karen shoved the bottle in his mouth. Apparently Gray couldn't spit it out so he swallowed it. Next thing I knew Gray was dancing on the tables. I'm gonna kill Karen for making me take both of them home. "Jacky!" Karen called out the nickname she created for me. I hated it. "What Kare-Bear?" I said to her. I knew she hated that name. Ha. In your face Karen. When I turned towards her a bottle of beer was stuffed in my mouth.<p>

I swallowed it. I got drunk. I got in a fight with Gray and Hayden. Now Gray and I are at the clinic lobby. We slept there last night and now we have our hangover. Just then Elli walked in the room and Karen walked into the clinic. "YOU GUYS! Oh um… Trent! Karen needs you!" Elli shouted. Gray got up and decided to speak. "I know for a fact that she hates Trent. She will not go in there. She also says Trent is a party-pooper." He said trying hard not to laugh. "She does not hate me! She will go in there and I am not a party-pooper!" Elli…or Trent said. "Trent?" everyone in the room said except for Elli or Trent. "Uh… No I'm Elli. Now who needs a checkup?" she or he said. Just then the real Elli walked in. "Kay! Bye guys! Hey what are you gu-," she cut herself as she laid eyes on the fake Elli. "Dang it. You found out." The fake Elli said taking off the wig to reveal black hair. "Hah! I knew it was you Trent!" Gray said smiling. That is uncharacteristic of him.

"Of course it is me." Trent said angrily. "I get why you did this. You're gay!" Gray said smiling hugely and pointing his finger at Trent. "Yes, exactly, that's it, m- WAIT! WHAT? Give me three reasons why you would think that!" Trent yelled. "1. You watch Yaoi. 2. You are dressed as a girl. 3. You stare at dudes." Gray said stifling a laugh. "Um maybe I should go… I'm tired." I said. I was trying to change the subject because the one we were on now was… disturbing. And with that I walked past an amused Karen to go home.

About halfway there I saw Chelsea. "Hey Chels!" I shouted to her. She waved and motioned for me to come over. "I have to tell you this!" she said as I reached her. "Really? Well what is it?" I said amused with her actions. Dang it, she was cute. Maybe I should ask her. "You got to keep it quiet, okay." She said whispering in my ear. My face reddened as she did so. "Okay and I've got to ask you something." I said as I got my answer. "I'll go first. Dirk asked me to the Flower festival!" she exclaimed. He… what? He asked her? I tried hard not to cry as I made up another question, but came up short. "So what is it you want to ask me?" she said looking innocent and adorable. "Oh! Um… uh…. Make sure you brush your teeth!" I yelled and ran away. I'm such a wimp.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>** Claire's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Damn cops. They messed up everything. We invited EVERYONE! I was being let out today. Tina sadly tried to get out last night and ended up having to stay another day. "Bye Clairy." Tina said as she held the bars. "Don't worry it isn't that bad." I said to her before going out the door. I saw Jack and Chelsea talking. Then Jack yelled something about teeth and ran away from her. "JACK!" I yelled and ran after my little brother. Chelsea stood and watched us and then started running after us. When I couldn't see him any more I quit. Chelsea then caught up to me. "What did you say to him?" I asked her. Jack was never emotional. Now all of the sudden he was?<p>

"I told him Dirk asked me to the Flower Festival." She said simply. Creepy. That's usually nothing to get emotional about. Unless…He likes Chelsea! I already knew where he was going, too. And with that I ran to his and Tito's clubhouse.

* * *

><p>"Jack? Are you in here?" I said as I began climbing up the tree. Their clubhouse was a tree house by the Goddess Pond. Jack, Some of my friends, and I could see the Goddesses. There were two of them, Sephia and the other one refuses to give away her name. "What do you want Claire? Go away!" he snapped. I refused to leave him alone like that. What kind of sister does that? When I got in I went and sat by him. He softly wept on my shoulder. "It's okay Jack. You can let it out." I said pulling him into a hug. His weeps were getting louder and louder until he was officially crying. "I love you, Big Sister." He chocked out. "I love you, too Little Brother."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WAAAAAAAH! Poor Jack! Don't worry about him! He will gets betta! Sorry about how short the chapter there, guys! You guys rock for reviewing so much! If you review you can have anything you want from me! You just tell me in a review and it will magically pop up in front of you! Special thanks to Vivi and Witchkins for saying they'll send them to you guys! Well BYE! **

**P.S. Toby will ask Claire later! Kays?**


	6. Chapter 6: Anita's Best Day Ever

**A/N: SORRY! My family came over and stole my room…and my computer. I overheated while we were hiking, too. It sucked. Well let me shut up and you guys can begin. GRAY!**

**Gray: HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE does not own anything, but I am her slave for life.**

**We Must Escape High School!**

**Chapter 6: Anita's best day ever.**

* * *

><p>"TONIGHT! TONIGHT! THERES A PARTY ON THE ROOFTOP TOP OF THE WORLD!" exclaimed Oliver. He had his radio on full blast and it was really bothering his blonde haired sister. "Oliver," Anita started as she walked in his room and turned down the radio, "my dear big brother…SHUT UP OR I'LL HAVE SEPHIA AND H.G. COME AND KILL YOU!" Oliver stood up and grabbed his sister's hand as he dragged her out of the house. "When you stop yelling you can come back inside okay." He said walking inside and locking the door behind him. Anita's eye twitched, but she headed across the street to Gill's house. To annoy him of course.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anita! Come on in!" Hamilton said after she knocked on the door. "Thank-you Ham-Ham." Anita said bowing down. "I don't know why you and Luke call my father that. It just makes you two sound like idiots and my father sound like a hamster." Gill stated as he came down stairs. Anita grabbed a pair of scissors and tried to cut off his cowlick. "What are you doing?" Gill yelled at her as he quickly avoided her attempt to cut off his hair. "Your cowlick is too big." She said innocently pointing at his head. Hamilton laughed and made his way up stairs which left both blondes alone. "Don't touch my hair." He said as he walked outside. Anita made a mad dash after him.<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually both teens ended up in front of a house they've never seen before. "Commander Gilligan! Look what I found!" Anita said walking in while dragging Gill by his foot. "Let go of me! I'll kill you!" Gill whispered as he tried to wiggle out of her grip. "No. And you can't kill me. You're way too weak." She said tilting her head towards him a little. Gill sighed and gave up. After what seemed like forever to him someone spoke, "Who are you?" They both turned their heads towards the speaker. When Anita saw the boy she dropped Gill's foot and her eyes literally turned into hearts. Gill grunted as he got up and looked to the boy again. He had white hair, blue eyes, and fancy looking clothes. He looked tan, too.<p>

"I am Gill. This is Anita, my neighbor." Gill said standing up and thumping Anita's head. She snapped her head towards Gill and slapped her hand over his mouth. "Who are you? I've never seen you before. Do you go to school here? Don't mind Gill. He is a nerd." Anita said giggling between each sentence. Gill moved her hand away and defended himself, "I am not a nerd! I'm just smart, the principle's son, head of the student council, like to read, and can be a tutor if someone needs one!" he said giving her one of his glares. "I am Amir Ranjit Raj Singh. Can you keep a secret and be trusted?" Amir said. "YES! Oh! Um… I mean… yeah." Anita said trying to be calm. "You?" Amir said looking at Gill. "Me? We-," he started, but stopped as Anita cut him off. "He is a big party pooper! He can't keep secrets at all!" Anita screamed pushing Gill to the ground.

"I'm a…" Amir stopped to look around, "prince." "WHAT?" both Gill and Anita yelled in surprise. Gill definitely didn't expect this. He thought he was another rich kid. "OHMIHARVESTGODDESS! I KNOW A PRINCE!" Anita whisper-yelled. "Well, are you new here?" Gill asked after recovering from shock. "Yes. Do you mind telling me about this place?" Amir asked smiling politely. "Sure." Gill and Anita said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"So the Flower Festival is coming up on Saturday?" Amir asked the two. They all went walking as they explained things about Castanet. "Yep!" Anita said happily. She developed a crush on the boy in front of her quite quickly(Amir). "Interesting." He said. "I have to go. I must make dinner for father. I trust you won't sneak into anyone's houses again, Anita. And keep your friends, Kasey and Chelsea, away from me because I don't like Angie." Gill said walking away.<p>

"So, Amir, do you like this place?" Anita said as they began going back to Amir's house. "Yes. It is very beautiful and lively here." Amir said smiling again. Anita felt like melting. "So for the Flower Festival you have to have a date, right?" he said as he looked forward. "Yeah." Anita said as she followed his gaze. "Would you like to go with me?" he asked as they turned onto his street. "Yes! It's the most fun with a date!" Anita exclaimed happily. They were now at his house. She waved bye to him as he went inside.

* * *

><p>Anita decided to continue walking for a bit. After a few minutes she heard crying coming from some woods. It wasn't Fugue Forest because it wasn't big enough. It was just an area full of trees. "Hello?" Anita shouted towards the area. "Yeah?" someone answered. It was Claire. "Claire what's up?" Anita said as she made it towards the tree house. "Jack, can she come up?" Anita heard Claire whisper. "Kay. Come on up Anita." She said as Anita climbed up the tree.<p>

"Jack. What's up?" Anita said sitting on the other side of him. "Nothing." He said wiping away the tears. "Okay. But I'll get it out of you one day!" Anita said giggling and poking his side. "Anita, would you take Jack home? I promised someone I'd meet them." Claire said looking between Jack and Anita. "Sure. Come on, Jack." Anita said to the younger boy. Jack nodded, waved to his sister, and left with Anita.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's P.O.V.<strong>

If I run I bet I could make it. I promised I'd meet Toby by the East Shore yesterday before I got arrested. "Hey! Toby!" I shouted to him he was sitting on the sand staring at the water. "Hmm? Oh. You made it, Claire." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and sat down by him. "So what do you need?" I said. What if he asks me to the Flower Festival? That would be cool! But I have more than one crush. Is that bad? What if one of the guys like me bac- "Would you like to go to the Flower Festival with me?" he asked still looking at me. He had snapped me out of my thinking. I didn't let my brain think though and I'm pretty sure you can guess the answer. "Yes! Pick me up whenever you want! My brother is sad!" I yelled running off. Wow. I'm stupid. 'My brother is sad!' What kind of excuse is that? It may be true, but really? I suck.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V.<strong>

"Jack, are you okay?" Anita said looking at me concerned. "Yeah." I said. I felt embarrassed talking about it. "If it is about the Flower Festival, you could always play as the band people." She said giving me a smile. "What?" I seriously wanted to know. I had a band, but we don't write songs. We just do our own versions of songs how we like it. "The bands there sing songs. They do it so they don't have to buy all that crap that people use at dances and stuff!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Okay. I'll talk to them and see. It might be fun." I said smiling a big smile. My tears had dried now. I've liked Chelsea since I met her. What made me sad is that she is so oblivious. Well, whatever. There are other fish in the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Anita's P.O.V.<strong>

BEST DAY EVER! I meet a hot guy. He asked me out. I said yes. And now I'm walking home Jack, the tiny, scrawny, cute fourteen year old! This will do wonders for my reputation!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do ya think? I didn't add much of Oliver in this. I'll try to add more boys in this. Currently we will be working on Jack, Kevin, Jill, and maybe Gill. I love Gill. I also love torturing him, so I'm gonna add Luke and Gill funniness in a little while. Well… Yeah that's about it. Review please! Remember couple request can still be made! Flower Festival will be coming up soon so give more requests!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kevin and a Drunk Murderer

**A/N: Sup. I'm gonna be waiting a few days from now on for updates, cuz, ya know I've got some stuff to do, places to go, people to see. And somebody request CliffxEmiko. Interesting! I like your imagination! I'll try to make them a couple somehow. I got some thinking to do. So they might not be in yet, but maybe in a couple of chapters. So… yeah. And MollyxLuke! How could I forget our two little lovebirds/pranksters? YUP! They are in! I was planning on them, but I was seeing if someone requested her with someone else. Well I should shutup now so my newly kidnapped slave can talk!**

**Gill: HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE does not own Harvest Moon. And sadly I'll never be mayor because of her.**

**We Must Escape High School!**

**Ch. 7: Kevin and a Drunk Murderer!**

* * *

><p>"You know, HAH! I got you! You know NOTHING!" Kasey slurred. He was drunk. Again. "This S.O.B. better not do this to me again! I was about to try and find Kevo!" Molly said using her other big brother's nickname. "I'M HOME!" exclaimed a familiar voice we all know and love, Luke. "Luke you don't live here!" Angela yelled from the living room. "You're here? AND! You're not helping me with Kasey?" Molly exclaimed at her sister, whom was lazily laying on the couch. "Yeah! And Tina here, too!" Angela said happily and pointed to the other brunette quietly eating… something.<p>

Luke stood and watched as the two girls argued, Tina crawl under the couch somehow, and Kasey throwing everything in the kitchen on the floor. "Umm… Gu-,"

"SHUT-UP LUKE!"

"But gu-,"

"SHE SAID SHUT-UP!"

"BUT GU-,"

"SHUT-UP!"

"NO! KASEY HAS A KNIFE AND IS CHASING TINA!" Luke screamed after snapping. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. Angela grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. Molly then got comfy on the couch pulling Luke down next to her. Luke looked uneasy as he heard Tina scream. "RAWR! I'M A DINOSAUR!" Kasey yelled trying to jump on Angela. She quickly avoided by doing an epic jump, but ended up on the laps of Luke and Molly. All three of the teen screamed when they saw a red substance on the knife. "OMG! OUR BROTHER BECOMES A MURDERER WHEN HE IS DRUNK!" Angela screamed putting her hands to her face. Molly jumped on Luke's back and started whacking his sides and saying, "Go boy! Get us to the spinach at your house!" Luke's eyes lit up, he smiled, and ran out the door leaving Angela behind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't let him kill me!" Angela yelled at the two who ran off. Angela looked around to find a place to hide. Instead she saw Tina playing with jelly on the floor. Angela looked back to Kasey, who was laying on his stomach carving circles in the couch and giggling. She looked closer at the knife and could tell that it was also jelly. Angela sighed and walked towards Tina. She then picked up the small girl. Seriously she was as tall as a fifth grader and light as a first. Angela put her on the counter and cleaned up the mess. "So, now you're a mom?" asked a voice behind Angela. She turned to see Gill. "I heard you told Anita not to sneak into people's house. So why'd you sneak in mine?" Angela retorted. "On my way back home I happened to see Molly on top of Luke running away from here yelling something about a murderer? And your front door was open." He said jerking his thumb to the front door. "Well… you could at least say something!" Angela said glaring at the boy. "Whatever. If I were you, I would be looking for your twin. And getting this drunken idiot to stop drinking. Oh and your sister's weirdness." Gill said glaring at Kasey, who was singing My Leftovers by Porcelain and the Tramps.

The two teens watched as Tina started playing house with Kasey. And Kasey was the baby. Angela began giggling as Tina chased Kasey, trying to get him in a dress and a bib. Gill sat down and shook his head at their foolishness. "You guys need to learn to be mature. You all are too immature." Gill said as he began towards the door. "Well you should loosen up a little bit, Gilly!" Tina said jumping on his back. From the impact of Tina he fell down with her on his back.

"Hehe! That was funny, Commander! Lets do it again!" Tina said jumping up and down. "NINJAS!" screamed Kasey as he saw Tina jumping. "How does jump- OOF!" Gill started as he was tackled by all three of the other teens. "Your hair is soft." Kasey said smiling and poking his cowlick. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gill exclaimed, jumping up and running out the door. "HAHAHAHA!" Angela, Tina, and Kasey burst into fits of laughter as they watched Gill run away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile<span>**

"I'm huuuuuuuuuuungry!" Jill complained. Seeing as how she was claustrophobic, hungry, and miserable in a small cage squished against a boy who lost it, she was scared. Vivi glared at her and muttered something that Jill couldn't really tell, but she thought she said "Lucky." Gale suddenly appeared and looked at Vivi, Witchkins, W.P., and Skye as he nodded. "YEAH!" Witchkins exclaimed jumping up. "W-what is it?' Kevin said twitching with a crooked smile appearing. "The Harvest God said we can test you guys!" the small girl said happily. W.P. walked towards the cage and opened it. "You guys can go now. It will be midnight in 15 minutes. That means it will be Monday. Oh! And remember you have to come back at midnight on Friday night!' W.P. said smiling. "So who is leading them out of here?" Witchkins said. "I will." Vivi said almost immediately. "I mean it is my forest after all." She continued as she grabbed Kevin's hand and Jill's wrist.

"FREEDOM?" Kevin exclaimed as they started walking out of the clearing. "Yes, Kevo. You get to see Angie and Molly again! I'm pretty sure you don't care about Kasey, though." Jill said happily. "Who are those girls?" Vivi snarled. "Who?" Jill asked stupidly. "Angie, Molly, and Kasey." Vivi snarled again. "Wait. You think Kasey is a girl? HA! Kasey is Kevin's older brother! Angie's real name is Angela and she is Kevin's twin. And lastly Molly is his little sister. She is only 14." Jill said still trying to hold in a few laughs. "O-oh… I k-knew that." Vivi said blushing from embarrassment.

"Well… what is your family like?" Jill asked trying to break the silence. "Oh. My family? Well lets see… there's W.P. and Witchkins. My other sister, Witchkins mom, died. She was W.P.'s twin. Our father died. We got our powers from him, but when he died our mother thought we were the most disgusting thing in the world. She dumped us here in Fugue Forest." Vivi said looking at the moon. "That's sad Vivi. My family is something like that though, so I guess we have some stuff in common." Jill said smiling at her. Both girls forgot about Kevin who regained his sanity when Jill asked the family question.

"Well, Jill, what's your family like?" Vivi said focusing her attention back onto Jill. "Let's see… I'm adopted. I really don't know who my real parents are, but I'm glad I'm with the family I have now. I have a brother and his name is Tony. My parents are working often, but we get to see them more than Kevin gets to see his." Jill said looking at Vivi's eyes. She just realized Vivi's eyes were ember. Jill thought she was lucky to have such pretty eyes. Jill hated her own. "Interesting. You know what I like you, Jill! I'll get you your own cage!" Vivi said as they left the forest. "Sweet. Now I should real-," Jill stopped as she heard her name be called. "JILL!" could be heard from the distance.

Jill and Vivi looked towards the owner of the voice. It was Molly… on top of Luke. The two pranksters approached them then stopped as they saw Kevin. Molly jumped off of Luke, kicking him in the head, to get to her big brother. "Kevin!" Molly cried as she hugged him. Kevin wrapped his arms around his sister and smiled. Luke stopped half getting up when he saw Vivi. "WITCH!" he exclaimed jumping behind the two embracing siblings. Kevin stiffened and Jill started sweating. Vivi's eyes narrowed at Luke. "You're the boy who comes into my forest and chops down all of my trees." Vivi said. Her ember eyes turning into red ones. "She's not a witch! Her family… um… owns the forest! And she's Goth!" Jill said trying to make up a quick excuse. "Oh. Well… don't Goths have black hair?"

"Do Goths have to have black hair, Vivi?"

"Umm… what?"

"Do Goths have black hair?"

"OH! Uh… yeah."

"See, Luke" Kevin said finish up the conversation. 'Nice cover up, guinea pig." Vivi whispered in Kevin's ear as she walked back into the forest. "Yeah. Whatever Vivi." Kevin said patting her back. Kevin looked at Vivi and remembered what she said to Jill. He knew well about Jill's story, but Vivi's made him want to cry. He often imagined if he was Jill and what it would've been like if he was the one in the orphanage. Now he wonders if he was in Vivi's place, would he have made it, like her?

"Kevin! Kasey murdered Tina!" Molly exclaimed snapping Kevin out of his thoughts. "What?" Kevin said looking at her strangely. Just then they all heard a scream. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" is what they heard. "OMG! Kasey's trying to kill someone else!" Molly exclaimed jumping on Luke's back again. "Oh! And Kevo! Luke asked me to the Flower Festival! Kay?" Molly said happily. "Okay… Now I'm pretty sure Tina isn't dead." Kevin said grabbing Luke's arm and pulled him toward his house. Jill waved and went to her house thinking about Vivi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile(again?)<strong>

"Claire!" Jack said pouncing on his sister as she walked in. "Whoa! What made you happy all of the sudden?" Claire said smiling at her brother. "Anita told me about the band thing at the Flower Festival! And everyone in my band said they would!" Jack exclaimed. "Sweet! Angela called me up a little bit ago. Tina, Kasey, and her sacred the crap out of Gill." Claire said smiling. "Ha! That's what he gets for messing with Chelsea!" Jack said happily

"So, Jack I've always wondered… what do want to be when you get older?" Claire said looking at him. Claire cooked dinner for them as always. Their father and mother got divorced and they live with their mom. Since their mom is single she works a lot, so she can get more money. They usually eat dinner alone because of that. "A rock star or an actor! If that fails I want to be what you be!" Jack said twirling his spaghetti. "I want to be a farmer. So are you sure about that?" Claire said looking at her brother with an eyebrow raised. "Hmm… maybe." Jack said petting his chin as if he had a beard.

Just then they heard the front door open to reveal their mom. "Mom!" both teens exclaimed running and hugging her. "Hey you two! How was your day?" their mom said giggling. "Fine!" they both said in unison. "Is that spaghetti I smell?" she asked them with a smirk. "Yup! It is my secret recipe!" Claire said proudly running in the kitchen to get their mom a bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So watcha think? Jack is getting better! YAYZ! I have to say I am proud of this one. I worked hard on it. There are more words then normal! And if you didn't know it was Sunday night in this chapter. So next up is HIGH SCHOOL! Yeah. Well school is gonna be starting soon and I might not be able to update as often, but don't worry! I'll still have some time to update! Well…please review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Kiss

**A/N: Hello! So I'm not sure who to hook Tina up with. So if you want her at the Flower Festival doing stupid stuff tell me. If not and want a date for her, then tell me who you want her to go with. Well anyways this one will focus around Kasey. Let us see what he is thinking! We finally to see what goes through Kasey's head! P.S. The boys were taken back to Natsume. My cousin said I've had enough of the kidnapping business. Oh and this one is from Kasey's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!**

**We Must Escape High School!**

**Ch.8: A Kiss**

* * *

><p>My life was great. It was absolutely perfect. Did you notice the sarcasm? My stupid life sucked. I had to take care of my siblings because are mom and dad own this big company. They barely have time to even say something to us on the phone. I can only imagine how Molly will turn out. I mean she spends waaaaaay too much time around those idiots, Luke and Mark. Yeah, I didn't like Mark one bit.<p>

"Kasey!" snapped a voice that knocked me out of my thoughts. "Hmm…oh is it time to get off?" I said to Kevin. Kevin nodded and we got up and off the bus. I'm glad he is back. It is a big help with him around. He says that I don't take care of any of them at all because I have 'problems'. I obviously don't, though. I mean the one who has problems is Angie! She carved circles in the damn couch! Yeah. She tells me everything that happens while I'm drunk.

"HIYA! Watcha up to Kasey?" exclaimed a voice from behind me. I turned to see Ann. She smiled largely at me. "W-what's up?" I stuttered. She seriously scares me sometimes. She has the brother of hers and he scares me, too. "I wanted to know…" she paused and blushed deeply, "if you would go to the flower festival with me?" I paused for a second and noticed something different about her. She was wearing makeup.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go." I smiled at her. She squealed and ran away to Elli. See? I can be a nice guy. I honestly thought she was kind of cute. The thing was, she was really strong. That is why she scares me. She got into a fight with Owen and won. OWEN! And she WON! I'm afraid if I hook up with and then break up with her, she'll kill me. I started walking down the hall to my class. It was at the top floor of the school, so I had four flights of stairs to walk up. It annoyed me. I should have gotten out of this place two years ago.

What annoys me the most is that Luke is in the same class as me. I remember when I was little we were playing hide and seek. He hid in a bush and when I found him he said was a bush then pulled down my pant and ran away. What sucked is that I was wearing Spider Man underwear. Every girl laughed at me for a whole YEAR! Back on track, if he passes and I don't I'm gonna be pissed. Luke is like… freaking retarded! He annoys the crap out of me.

Don't get me started on Mark though. He seems all nice, but when he met me he thought I was a girl and tried to kiss me. On the lips! I strangled him until Molls and Angie got me away from him. Mark was a pervert. Period. That's it.

* * *

><p>"Kasey Starr! Is Kasey here! I hope he didn't ditch! HE BETTER NOT HAVE…" my teacher, Manna , started. When you have a blabber mouth for a teacher and nut heads around everyday, you want to go to a bar like me. That is about the only reason. "I'm here !" I shouted, annoyed at her.<p>

"Oh! I'm sooooooooo glad you're here Kasey! I thought you weren't gonna be here! Well… Luke Woods! OHMIGOSH! What if he isn't here! What if he is gonna play a prank on someone?" she started again. Why does my life have to be so horrible?

* * *

><p>I was headed towards my third class today, or whatever you call it, now. It was math. I despised it sooooooo much. I mean, who <em>likes<em> math at all? Besides Gill. And Mary. "Hey! Kasey!" called out another voice. I turned to see Kai. "What's up, buddy?" I said grinning. "I'm sneaking out of school with the guys. And then we're gonna try and get Vaughn to join the club." Kai said. He was one of my best friends. He loves Summer and is a playboy. "I sometimes wish I was in your club." I pouted, blowing up my cheeks and crossing my arms. "When bandanas become a part of your everyday wardrobe." Kai laughed, patted my back, and ran to his class.

I laughed and headed to my class. I got there in just the nick of time because the bell rang just as I stepped in. "Good to see that your not late again, Mr. Starr." Felicia said. It is amazing about her. She acts so sweet and nice, but when someone is just late for class her eyes open and they are red. RED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! It scared me so much the first time, I peed myself. She is evil. I honestly think she is a demon in disguise.

"Please take your seat, Mr. Starr." She said sweetly. Faker. "You have no need to act like that to anybody. We all know that you are really an evil monster, that loves to make people suffer." Karen said looking at her nails. She obviously didn't care what happened to her. "Kasey, please take your seat. Karen,...…shutup." Felicia said rubbing the bridge of her nose. I walked over to my seat, next to Will and Julia. Julia liked to gossip like her mom. Will…bothers me. "Everyone I would like to say that… we have a new student!" Felicia said.

"Then why weren't they at the first period?" Julia blurted out. "Because he was busy helping clean up their house." Felicia said glaring at Julia. Just then the boy walked in, he had white hair and blue eyes. He was tanned and looked like he was well behaved. "Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Amir Ranjit Raj Singh." He said nicely. Hopefully he isn't one of the kids that Felicia brain washed. "Kids, please introduce yourselves." Felicia whispered for who knows why. At once Anita stood up. "HE KNOWS ME!" she exclaimed running to the front and hugging him. I looked over at Ivan who looked quite jealous.

"I'm Karen. I'm the queen bee here!" Karen said standing up and smiling. I decided it was my turn. I stood up. "I'm Kasey. One of the players here!" I said smiling stupidly and putting my hands behind my head. I felt something hit my stomach and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Tina smiling happily. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed at her. "You didn't dress up as the baby last night." She said poking me. "What? I was drunk last night! Angela told me nobody came over!" I yelled confused.

Everyone was in a huge circle around us watching. "Kasey drinks?" I heard someone say. "OF COURSE I DO!" I screamed at the crowd. "Aren't you under aged?" someone else asked. "NO! But Karen is." I turned my gaze towards Karen along with everyone else. I smiled, got up and went in the hall. Turns out Tina followed me. "What, Tina?" I said, exasperated by her actions. "I'm bored. And the Bandana Girls are meeting the Bandana Boys." She said skipping ahead of me. I followed her and asked "There is a Bandana Girls, too?" "Yup! I'm in it!" she pointed at the red bandana around her neck.

"C-can I come with you? I'm bored." I said nervously. "YEAH! BUDDIES GO EVERYWHERE TOGETHER!" she screamed grabbing me and pulling me down the hall. "TINAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled as she bolted away with me in tow.

**Meanwhile (no more P.O.V.)**

"Cha-Ching!" Chelsea said as she looked through her money in the school's hallway. "You annoy me." Vaughn said. The boys forced Vaughn to become a Bandana Boy. Chelsea was sent to make sure Vaughn came because she was a Bandana Girl. Chelsea sighed. "There is no pleasing you, is there?" Chelsea said as she stepped in front of Vaughn. "Yep." He said trying to walk around her, but she got in front of him again. Vaughn didn't notice and bumped in to her which ended in Vaughn on top of her. With their lips pressed against each other…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! This is a good chapter, right?** **I'm honestly not sure. I just love Tina and her silly antics. And last but not least, CHELSEA AND VAUGHN KISSED! Finally, Vaughn was pulled into this story some how. I have and idea for Emiko coming in the story. Remember you can request people still! I seriously need someone for Tina, but remember just tell me what you want her to do. Go dateless and be evil or go with a date and her still be evil? Please Review!**

**~Kat :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Jack and Chelsea's Past

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I was in a good mood and I was bored so I thought I should do something with all of this good energy. So I wrote this chappie! I've had the idea for this one for a long time. So I wrote it! YAY! And RickxTina! I like it! It could be all like, Tina could have a sugar rush which made her even MORE crazy!(If that is possible) You can still give me couples because I'm making the Flower Festival on Wednesday and it currently is Monday! I also have a poll running on my profile. RECYCLE! OUR WORLD NEEDS HELP! Kay. I have to do the disclaimer now. I wish there was no such thing, so we can own anything we want.**

** Disclaimer: HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE does not own Harvest Moon.**

**We Must Escape High School!**

**Ch.9: Chelsea and Jack's Past  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Oliver looked around the room. He was waiting fro an opportunity to get out of here. Ivan was tutoring him currently and he couldn't wait any longer. "Mr. Ivan, may I be excused? I have to go to the restroom." Ivan paused from the lesson and looked at him in the eye. "You won't sneak out?" he said glaring at him. "Now why would I do that?" Oliver said getting up and walking out of the room.<p>

"Finally." Jack said as Oliver walked out. "Whatever. We better hurry." Oliver said running down the hall and outside. "Hey wait up!" Jack said as he watched the older boy run away.

Outside Tito was sitting down with his usual scowl. "Sheesh, dude. I know your sister is nuts, but you don't have to be mean about it. Or look mean." Jack said staring at the rude boy, who is also his cousin. "Get over it, Jack. Where is Gwen and Natalie?" Oliver said staring at the doors to the school. Tito got up and walked to the door. "I don't see them." Tito said. Tito usually had a scowl on his face, but with Jack as his cousin, he knows that Tito just acted like that.

The boys heard Tito gasp and ran to the door to see what he was looking at. Oliver's jaw dropped and Jack got mad. "That… that donkey!" Jack said as the other boys looked at him strangely. "What? It means jack-as-," he started, but was cut off by Tito covering his mouth. "What would Claire say, Jack?" Tito asked. Jack pouted and crossed his arms.

Jack looked back then door to see Chelsea and Vaughn. He got even more mad because Vaughn hadn't even moved. Tito had enough. Jack was his little cousin and he knew Jack has a HUGE crush on Chelsea. Tito burst through the doors which caused the two teens to get away from each other. Oliver stayed behind the door with Jack and the watched Tito. "What the hell was that? Cowboy, she has a boyfriend! Chelsea you should know to push him away! I was watching the whole thing from the door! I swear Chelsea I've had enough! Chelsea, JACK FREAKING LOVES YOU!" Tito yelled. Chelsea stopped and her eyes went wide.

"W-w-what?" she managed to get out. Vaughn just stayed where he was with a red face. Jack stared at the scene. He felt like he was immobile as he watched Chelsea stutter with her words. Oliver had went bug-eyed as he watched. Tito glared at Vaughn. Tito's glare was the worst. If glares could kill, Tito's would be worse. He would probably make the world blow up if he glared at it long enough. Vaughn was actually shaking. "He l-likes m-m-me? B-but-," tried to say, but was interrupted. "But what? You're too oblivious to things, Chelsea. I've liked you since I met you. And you got a boyfriend. Then you kissed Vaughn and you didn't even push him a way?" Jack said. He felt something in him. It gave him courage and made him feel better.

"I-I'm sorry.' Chelsea said running away. "I better go, too." Vaughn said walking the opposite way that Chelsea went. Tito looked at Jack after they left. Not with a scowl or a pity face. With a face that said "I'm Sorry." Jack looked at him and smiled. "Every secret must be found out or known sooner or later, Tito. I actually have to thank you." Jack said walking back outside. Tito followed him and Oliver just stared at the two boys who looked alike. "What?" they asked in unison . "Oh… nothing." Oliver said. Gwen and Natalie ran outside. "Hey guys did we miss anything?" Gwen said as she walked over to Tito. "No." the three boys said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Chelsea was running quite fast. She had no idea about Jack liking her. She should have noticed sooner that he liked her. Now that she thinks about it, it was really obvious that he did.

***Flashback* Chelsea's P.O.V.**

"Mom! Can we go to the park?" asked Mark. It was two o'clock currently and I was bored. "Sure, but come back at four." She said and before she could blink Mark and I were out the door.

When we arrived, there weren't very many people. I headed over to some big slides. The slides were surrounded by sand, so I plopped down and started to make a sand castle. Mark said he was getting some ice cream so it should be a couple minutes until he gets back. Just then a boy sat down next to me. He had brown hair and eyes. His bangs were a little long and went in every direction. He was smiling and put his hand out. "Hi! I'm Jack! I moved here with my mom and sister a few weeks ago!" he said happily. I smiled back and took his hand.

"I'm Chelsea. I was born here with my brother, Mark!" I said. He looked at me and took off a red bandana that was around his neck. "Here! Put this on! It matches your boots!" he said, once again happily. I put it around my head and smiled. Mark came back and smiled. He sat next to Jack. "Hi! I'm Mark!" he said handing me an ice cream. "Hi. I'm Jack!" Jack said holding out his hand. Mark shook it.

"Do you want some ice cream? We can get you some!" Mark said as I continued to work on my sand castle. "Nope! My sister is getting some for me!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack? Jack where are you?" asked a pretty girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Over here, Claire!" he exclaimed putting his hands in the air. The girl ran over and smiled at us. "Hi. I'm Claire. I'm eight and I see you have met my brother. He is six." Claire spoke as she plopped herself down next to me. "I'm Mark and this is my twin sister, Chelsea! We are both seven!" Mark said, putting up seven fingers.

"Hey, Chelsea do you want to go on the jungle gym?" Jack whispered in my ear. I nodded and we ran off. Mark and Claire didn't notice because they were too busy talking.

"Can you climb to the top, Chelsea?" Jack asked. "Yeah!" I said proudly. After a few minutes we were both at the top. "Cool, huh?" he asked. "Yeah! But we should probably go back. They must've noticed we were gone by now." I said. He nodded and jumped down. It was pretty high. I grabbed on to a bar and slid through the hole, but I was too scared to let go. "Jack! I'm scared!" I shouted to him. "Don't worry! Nothing bad will happen! Just jump down and I'll catch you!" He said calmly. He then held his hands up. "Are you sure?" I asked. H nodded his head and I let go. I instead of catching me though, I fell on top of him.

We burst into fits of laughter. Pretty soon Mark and Claire found us and we had to go. "Well we'll see you later!' Mark said to Claire. "You guys can come to our house any time!" Claire said pointing to their house. It was across the street. We got quiet for a minute. "Well we ought to go!" Mark said smiling. Jack pouted and we all looked at him. "I didn't get a hug." He said. We laughed and I gave him a hug. After that we said bye and we went home.

***Flashback Over* Still Chelsea's P.O.V.**

I giggled remembering when I met him. I took off the bandanna he gave me and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I'm sorry, Jack. You're right. I am too oblivious." I said to myself. I giggled again. I remember he told me I need to stop talking to myself. Jack deserves someone else. I know somewhere in my heart that we aren't meant to be. I think he has realized that, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! A chapter that has Tito and Oliver in it! It is a miracle! So... can you guess what Tito, Oliver, Jack, Natalie, and Gwen were up to? If you can guess I'll give you some CUPCAKES! Cuz the cookies are used too much. They are over-used! REMEMBER THE POLL! Please review.**

**~Kat :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Sarah

**A/N: Hi Guys! My day has been ROUGH! And boring, so I wrote this. It is sort of important here, so yeah.** **It introduces a new student! And they are very important. It also shows how Tito reacts when his sister calls him a name. Well I have nothing much to say. And about the Cliff and Emiko thing from Kt the Emo, I'm thinking of ways to get her in, because ya know...she comes from the magic place(Whatever you call it). I love reading you guy's reviews. A lot of them make me laugh, so I can't wait for the other ones you guys will send!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**WMEHS!**

**Ch. 10: Sarah.**

* * *

><p>"Carry me?" Tina said to her big brother, Tito. "No." he said. "Please?" she begged. "I'm still mad at you. You broke my baseball bat, ripped up all my comics, and ruined my date with Renee." He spat out at her. "Fine. I'll have to enforce it." She said evilly. "Wha-?" he started, but was quickly cut off from his sister. She jumped on his back and clung on him. "GO HORSEY!" she screamed. "NO!"<p>

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! YOU ARE A STUPID A-HOLE!"

Tito paused. "What did you call me?" he asked, eye twitching. "An a-hole." She giggled. "Y-y…you will…DIE!" Tito screamed throwing her off him and pinning her to the ground. His blue eyes were filled with fury. "Take it back." He mumbled, trying not to yell. "No. I will, only if you give me a piggy-back ride, though." She said giggling like a four year old. "I…I hate you." Tito stated. "Well all you did was state the obvious." Tina giggled.

"Uh… Tito?" Jack started. "Don't ask." He said glaring at the smaller boy. Tito already knew what Jack was going to ask. Tina had taken it back like she said, but Tito couldn't get out of the situation without getting humiliated. So here they were walking to school, Tina on Tito's back. Claire was giggling and decided to make a joke, "Hey, Jack. Why don't you carry me?" Jack thought it was funny, too, so they were giggling like mad on the whole way.

When they got on the campus, Tina happily hummed random songs. Tito noticed some people laughing. Then Rick ran over with Ivan. They both blushed at Tina. "Hey guys! What's up?" she exclaimed jumping up a bit on Tito's back. He grunted and his eyes narrowed at the two boys in front of him. "We wanted to know if you'd join us at the Flower Festival." Rick sated blushing deeply. "Wait are you guys asking her on a date? But she can't go on a date with both of you." Claire said. Both boys shot her dirty glares which caused her to go behind Tito. They stopped glaring because…well she went behind Tito and if they glared at him… they'll die most likely.

"We're asking her as friends. Rick just has a small fever." Ivan said nervously. "I'll go if Tito can!" she said happily, bouncing yet again. "But, Tito is in my band! He can't!" Jack cut in. Tito sighed, picked up his sister, and put her down. "Tina, I can't, but you should have fun with your other friends." Tito smiled. Tina nodded her head slowly and then looked at the boys. "I'll go." She whispered. "Don't worry it'll be fun to be with your friends, Tina." Tito said, smiling yet again. Tina laughed and walked off with both boys on either side of her.

Tito turned to see his cousins gone. He sighed again. He should have known they would go. "Umm… Tito?" asked a quiet voice behind him. He turned to here an "Eep!" It was Candace. "Yes, Candace?" Tito moaned. "R-Renee w-would like to t-t-talk to you." She squeaked out. "Thank you, Candace." He said as he patted her head and walked away towards Renee.

"Really? You ask the shyest person in school to get the meanest person in school?" he said to her. "Well she was the closet person." Renee said looking him in the eye. She continued, "and you are not the meanest person in school. People say that because you look at everything as if it is revolting and disgusting except your sister." Tito leaned on the wall next to her. "Wrong. Just this morning I told her I hated her." He said. "Tito. Don't ever say you hate someone again! It is horrible!" Renee exclaimed, holding his face to look at her in the eyes. "Okay. I'm sorry about our date." He said.

They recently went on a date at a fancy restaurant. Apparently Tina was there and decided to be a part of the date. She just thought they were just eating some dinner together as friends. "Nah. It's fine, Tito. She didn't know." She said giggling at the look Tito had on his face when his sister came. It was priceless. "Wanna go on another one." Tito said. Renee didn't expect him to say just like that. He said it like he was saying "Hey! How's your day been?" "Sure. Tonight or Flower Festival?" she said smiling happily. "Tonight. I'm in Jack's band. We're playing at the Flower Festival." Tito whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek.

With that, he headed off to class. Renee stood there blushing until Kathy walked up and started a conversation. "What was that about, Renee?" Kathy said giving her 'The Look' "Just a date tonight." Renee muttered still looking at Tito's disappearing figure that was head upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" Mark exclaimed. His class had just started and…well lets just say that he wasn't paying attention. The whole class looked at him. He froze and his cheeks began to redden with embarrassment. "Mr. Andrews, you are correct. The number 72 is a lucky bastard." Chen said with another evil smile on his face. "Yeah! T-that was e-exactly what I was going f-for." Mark stuttered. Chen walked towards the blonde and looked in his textbook. "Tokyo Mew-Mew? I thought you were manlier than that, Mark." Chen sighed as he looked at what the boy was watching on his phone.

"I am manly! Luke is the un-manly one! He still watches Barney and Blues Clues!" Mark exclaimed pointing to the bluenette across the room. "MARK! You promised you wouldn't tell anybody! Now Molly knows! You know I like her!" Luke whined pointing at the auburn haired girl that sat next to the window. "Hmm? Did someone say my name?' she asked, snapping out of her daze. "WHAT? YOU LIKE MY SISTER? KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS MR. I CAN USE AN AXE AND CHOP UP BIG THINGS LIKE TREES!" Kasey exclaimed jumping up from his seat. "This is why I told Hamilton _not _to put different grades in the same class." Chen sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Sorry I'm la-" Gill paused to look at the scene.

Luke and Kasey were beating each other up. Molly was under her desk screaming that she was a virgin. Chen was sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Mark was in the darkest corner of the room watching something on his phone that was making him smile evilly and the rest of the class was either talking or watching the fight. The one person in class that wasn't making noise was Toby, who was napping. Gill walked over and sat in the desk next him, pulling out his book and beginning to read.

"WOULD GILLY-POO PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE?" a voice screamed over the intercom. The whole class quieted down and looked at Gill. He could hear some girls giggling. Gill couldn't really tell who called him up. It was surely not his father, Elli, or any other teachers. Gill looked over at Chen who gave him an approving look. Gill put his book away and headed at the door.

'The office is on the first floor and in the very front of the building.' Gill thought, quickening his pace to get there quicker. He rushed down the stairs and through the halls. Maybe a little bit too quick, though. "Waaah!" Gill yelled out before falling flat on his face after he got down the last set of stairs.. Gill got up and touched his nose. He looked at his hand to see some blood. He sighed and started off, but was stopped. "Are you okay? Oh no! You're bleeding, aren't you? I'm so, so, so sorry!" a small voice asked from behind him. He turned to see a brunette girl. Her hair was cut really short and her eyes were maple brown. She had on red earrings and was really small and short. "Umm…yeah. I gotta get to the office." Gill said trying to go again. "Oh! You're Gill? Great! I'm Sarah Fields. I just moved here. My family owns one of the farms!" Sarah said, smiling brightly. "Okay. So I really gotta go-," "I called you down here! These people were trying to get me to go with them and give them info about me, so I used my karate skills to get them to go away! I then looked up your name in the student's profiles and found that you were the principle's son! He is also the mayor, right? Well anyways, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" she blabbered on and on about what happened. "SHUT-UP!" Gill yelled glaring at Sarah. "Come with me.' He said after calming down. There was one thing he had in his mind and that was 'Manna has a new gossip buddy.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you guys know who Sarah is? If you don't she is from some of the very first Harvest Moon games. I'm not sure about her personality, so I'm making her a talkative and caring girl. I just had to add Gill falling though. And the reason Sarah said sorry was because she thought she tripped Gill. And the Flower Festival is the next day on here. I'm sort of low on ideas for the festival, but I do have a few. So feel free to give me some ideas. And I still have the pole running on my profile. It is tied between ChelseaxVaughn and GillxAngela**.** 1 vote for each. The other option is Graire, but no votes. I just need one on either of those two and the pole can close. Okay it is 1 a.m. where I am, so I gotta get to sleep. Night!**

**~Kat:3**


	11. Chapter 11: Flower Festival!

**A/N: Hi guys! I was being lazy. Well, I was also thinking of ideas for this chappie! This chappie includes a new Magic User! YAY! MAGIC USERS ARE BACK! School starts tomorrow for me. I'm nervous. My family is making me take the bus, too. They're butt-heads. I hope you like this chapter! I spent ALL DAY on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own such a marvelous and wondrous game. Natsume does.**

**WMEHS!**

**Ch. 11: Flower Festival!**

* * *

><p>"PART-TAY TIME!" Tina screamed. Everyone was on their way to the Flower Festival. By those people it was: Tina, Claire, Mark, Chelsea, Jill, Anita, Kasey, Kevin, Angela, Molly, Sarah, Luke, Ivan, Dirk, Rick, Ann, Andi, Toby, Amir, and Gill. "Yeah! Parties are sooooooo much fun! I can't wait to see what happens there even if I don't have a date! It'll be awesome! OMIGOSH! A lot of us are dateless! There is Jill, Kevin, Angela, Gill, and me!" Sarah started. Everyone groaned as she continued. She was easily welcomed to their 'group'. Chelsea suggested that they make a club which wasn't that bad of an idea. Oliver, Tito, and Jack were getting set up over at the festival, so they aren't suffering the same pain most of them are listening to Sarah.<p>

Angela squealed when she saw Maya with Chase. Maya was Angela's best friend and Angela knew that Maya had a huge crush on Chase. Angela ran up ahead, somehow grabbing Gill and Kevin, bringing them with her. Claire grabbed Toby's arm and whispered something in his ear which caused him to slightly chuckle. "NO SECRETS IN OUR CLUB!" Chelsea screamed pointing her finger accusingly at Claire. Claire gasped and looked offended. "Well, Mrs. Tiny Ugly Little Brother of Ivan, I wasn't keeping a secret. I told Toby my opinion about Angela and Gill." Claire retorted. Dirk looked at her in disgust. "What pipsqueak? Wanna go?" Claire snapped at Dirk. "Whoa, Claire! Your time of the month or something?" Luke asked, eyebrow raised.

Every girl in their 'group' glared at Luke after that sentence. "You should NOT know about that kind of stuff. Especially you Luke. There are so many things wrong with you knowing that. Seeing as how you wear-" Jill started, but was cut off by Luke tackling her. Molly burst into a fit of laughter along with Tina and Sarah. Jill got up, "Rude much?"

"That reminds me of my new project. I will see which girls wear thongs and which wear regular underwear! I have already gotten Molly's, Anita's, Angela's, and Claire's!" Luke exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. One girl reddened with embarrassment while all the others ran up and 'destroyed' Luke. The girl that reddened was Molly. "Ohhhhh! Molly is blushing!" Kasey shouted, laughing. Molly's blush grew, "Yeah! Well, Ann, Kasey wears briefs!" Ann gasped and she began blushing along with Kasey. Luke broke out of the crowd of girls attacking him. "Whoa! When I was doing my research Molly was the only girl with underwear! What?" Luke said rubbing his new bruise. Anita and Claire blushed and everyone knew if Angela were still with the group she would be all up in Luke's personal space.

Molly began laughing as she walked ahead holding Luke's hand. Claire just glared at Luke. Ann and Kasey were quiet most of the time now since, well, she knew what he wore for underwear. It was awkward for them all. "You know what? What is so freaking awkward? We all wear underwear!" Anita finally said in front of the whole group. Somebody in the group said, "Yeah, but you wear thongs and Kasey wears briefs and Luke wears– AHHHHH! NO MY ARM DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY, LUKE!" Everyone turned to look at Kasey being beat up by Luke. Ann stood by and watched, wide-eyed. She turned to Tina and whispered, "Is it always like this with you guys?" Tina nodded as she took pictures with her phone of the boys fighting.

Finally everyone made to the festival. Molly and Luke went to the buffet and scarfed down everything in sight. Angela and Kevin were talking to Jack. Gill stood by writing in his diary. Anita and Amir went over to Rock and Katie. Katie seemed a little mad because Rock was talking about his beauty. Chelsea and Dirk just sat down and talked. Claire and Toby walked over towards the railing thing and looked at the ocean. Jill was talking to Tito and Oliver. Sarah, Tina, Rick, and Ivan were watching the trees.

Jack said bye to Angela, Kevin, and Gill and rounded up his band. They got set up and waited until everyone looked like they were there. Jack smiled at Oliver, who took it as his signal to start. They started off with It's Our Time Now by Plain White T's. Of course their own version which caused some stuff to be different. Angela was jumping around everywhere which caused a lot of couples to glare at her. Kevin chased her everywhere. Jill was smiling until she heard a voice behind her, "Jill? Why are you dateless?" Jill smiled. She wondered why Witchkins would be here. "Because, Witchkins, I don't really want to go on a date. Or something like that. I like it simple and most of the boys that live here aren't that simple." Jill said turning towards the little blond. Witchkins smiled. "Why are you here?" Jill asked looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Jilly-Bean, I'm here to make sure Kevin doesn't have a date. Vivi wanted me to do so. And it looks like he has one." Witchkins whispered looking at Angela. "You think that Angela is his date? She is his twin sister!" Jill got out before she began laughing like a mad man.

Witchkins blushed and disappeared into the shadows. Jill eventually stopped laughing, but when a strange smell started coming from Luke, Jill took the microphone from Oliver and announced what Kasey and her have been trying to say all day. "EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! THE STRANGE SMELL COMING FROM LUKE IS COMING FROM HIS PANTS! HE WEARS WHITIES! YOU KNOW, DIAPERS!" and like that Jill broke into a fit of 'giggles' at the sight of Luke's horrified face. Molly's face became white and everyone was laughing or trying to stifle their laughs. The only one that wasn't laughing was Tina, which was strange because she laughs at every thing.

Tina stomped over to Jill on the stage and slapped her. SLAPPED HER! Everyone quieted down and looked at the stage. "You took it too far, Jill! That did not need to be said!" Tina shouted at her. Jack, Claire, and Tito's jaws dropped. That was the first time she stood up for someone. The rest of the time for Luke wasn't that bright and happy. Ivan, Rick, and Molly stayed around trying to cheer him up. Tina and Jill went behind the stage and their yells could be heard over the music. Tito had a worried face on him with each scream heard. "Luke I don't care if you wear those. I just care that you're happy. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Molly said hugging him as Gill walked towards them. He sat down next to Luke, too. This time Molly, Ivan, and Rick's jaws dropped. Gill stinkin' Hamilton is sitting down next to Luke Woods. "I don't believe her. Believe me Luke. And I'm only going to be nice to you for this minute, so go ahead and do what you want." Gill said looking away from everyone. Luke broke down into a fit of tears and hugged Gill. "Minutes up." And with that Gill patted his head and walked away.

"That was nice, Gill." Angela whispered to him as he walked by. "He thinks I'm his best friend. I might as well be nice to him for once, because he has helped me with many things, even though he messed them up. And my father probably wouldn't let me be mayor if Luke isn't my 'friend'." Gill said, trying to move out of Angela's gaze. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANGIEEEEEEE DON'T HOOK UPPPPP WITH THIS GUY! HE'S A BUTTTTTTT!" Kasey slurred as he tripped himself getting over to them. Gill's eye twitched and he walked away to who knows where. "Kasey. Where is Ann?" Angela whispered and began pulling him to the front of the church. "She left. She alsooooo said that sheeeeee doesn't like drunk guysssssssss. And why are we whisperinggggggg?" Kasey whispered back. Angela sighed as she plopped herself down on the steps.

"GUYS! You'll never guess who is here! Regis and Sabrina Miner! They are gonna interview some people!" Sarah screamed. Dirk covered his ears. Chelsea squealed and ran away to Sarah, leaving behind her date. "Everyone, please calm down. Take a number and we will draw the number from this spinning thing here. Whoever gets their number called will get interviewed." A cameraman said. He had a blue cap, red hair, and sapphire blue eyes. Sarah almost fainted when she saw him. Immediately she walked over to him. "Hi! My name is Sarah Fields! What's yours?" she said. 'For once her sentences don't last forever!' Chelsea thought as she watched. Chelsea stopped. She'd recognize that grunt from anywhere. "GRAY!" she screamed jumping on him. "Chelsea. Get. Off. Me." Gray said to his younger cousin. Mark walked towards them with Andi. "Who's he?" Andi whispered. "My cousin. He's a big party pooper." Mark whispered back. Chelsea had gotten off him now and found Dirk. Right when the thing was about to end Anita ran up with Gill and Amir. "This young man would like to get a number!" Anita screamed pulling up her neighbor's arm. "Number 123." Gray sighed.

Another cameraman walked up and began pulling out numbers. "Number 78, Number 32, and…Number 123!" he shouted. Hamilton walked up with Luke by his side. Gill's jaw dropped. The two people who bother him the most were called upon to be in an interview with him. "Number 123! Come up here with Lucas and Ham-Ham!" Hamilton screamed, cupping his hands around his mouth. Gill felt frozen until Anita pushed him forward. Luke squealed and Hamilton started jumping up and down. "GILLIGAN/ GILLY!" Hamilton and Luke yelled in unison after calming down. They ran up and hugged him. Well, more like squeezed him. 'I sure am glad I'm not that guy.' Almost everyone in the crowd thought.

'I hate you, Anita.' Gill mouthed towards her. She just smiled and walked away with Amir. "Let us begin." Regis said as he motioned to Gray to start recording.

**(R=Regis L=Luke H=Hamilton G.H.=Gill G.A.=Gray S=Sabrina)**

R: So I believe you are the mayor here, Hamilton.

H: YES! GILLIGAN WANTS TO BE EXACTLY LIKE ME!

S: P-please don't yell.

H: Okay. But Gilligan does want to follow in my foot steps.

R: Is this true, Gilligan?

G.H.: Don't call me that! My name is Gill. And… HELL NO! I'll be nothing like this buffoon!

L: Am I going to get asked anything?

S: No.

L: Why?

S: Because I don't like you.

G.A.: You're truly mean, Sabrina. Stop putting up the sweet act.

S: Shutup. Now, Hamilton, do you like books?

H: No. But I do like Selena.

G.H.: Stop trying to rape her, Father.

H: I would never do such a thing without getting paid!

R: Luke, I believe that you, your father, and your step brother built every building here on Castanet. Am I correct?

L: Yup!

R: Do you like mining?

L: Love it.

R: Food?

L: Spinach, Mayonnaise, and Bananas.

R: Color?

L: My hair.

R: Okaaaaay.

G.A.: I think that is enough for now.

R and S: Okay.

S: Luke, you are a fag.

L: What did I do?

**(Back to normal)**

Gill sighed as he walked away from the camera crew. He thought the whole thing was annoying. "Gill! Was it fun?" Anita said running up to him. "I hate you. And where is your date?" Anita scoffed, "He had to go home. And I love you like you were Oliver." The two teens glared at each other for a little bit. "Every one knows you hate Oliver." Gill said. Anita patted his back, "Oh, my dear Gill, I love my brother very much. Since you are like another one of my brothers I love you very much, too." Gill just glared for a minute at her before walking off.

Sarah wouldn't stop bothering Gray with questions. Gray eventually got her to go away, but he just got an angry cousin all up in is grill.

**Meanwhile _Vivi's P.O.V._**

I sighed. Kevin looked so happy being around his friends. I wish I could have some friends like that. I was looking into Gale's crystal ball. I have been ever since they got to the festival. "Vivi, you know you could just disguise yourself and go. It's not over yet." Veva said as she leaned on my chair. W.P.'s real name is Veva. It sounds a little like mine in a weird way. "Really? I thought only mortals could go." Veronica shouted from playing with her frogs in a corner. Veronica is Witchkins real name.

"Sure. Who wants to go with me?" I shouted. Veronica, Veva, and Skye raised their hands. "Aww. Gale isn't coming." Veronica pouted. "No, I am not. I am… working on a spell to create… something." Gale said from his corner. I stomped over, took his spell book, and began reading the spell. " ." I chanted. Gale looked at me like I had two heads. When I finished the spell something began emerging from his pot with the potions. A girl came out. She had black hair and gray eyes. She was quite pretty. She also had on fancy looking clothes with gold ear rings and blue flowers in her hair.

"Success for…once, Vivi." Gale murmured. "Hello. My name is Emiko. It is nice to meet you." She said as she walked forward. "Yay! A new friend! She can come with us!" Veronica yelled. I smiled slightly. Emiko seemed that she understood what Veronica said. I snapped my fingers and all of us looked different except for Gale. I now had black hair. I was wearing a dark green tank top with a blue jean mini skirt while my eyes were now gray. Veronica was now as tall as me. She had purple hair, blue eyes, and a frog dress. Veva had her hair put in pigtails and it was brown. Her eyes were purple. She was wearing blue jeans and a hoodie. And Emiko had blonde hair and jade green eyes. Emiko was just wearing a plain t-shirt and a pink skirt. Lastly Skye had blue hair and brown eyes with a tuxedo.

I snapped my fingers again and we were at the Flower Festival. Immediately we all went different ways. I was headed towards Kevin. I admit, I like him a little bit. Okay a lot. I finally found after a few minutes. "Hi. Who are you?" he asked, smiling. "I'm…umm…Vicky!" I said. I came up short on names, so that's what I used. "Cool. My names Kevin. Want to dance?" he said happily. I nodded my head immediately. He laughed and we walked a little closer to the stage. "So, do you live here? I've never seen you before." He said. "I'm on vacation with my brother and sisters." I murmured thinking of it quickly. "Oh. Castanet is nice isn't it?" he whispered as we began dancing. "Yeah. It's beautiful here." I whispered back. He smiled and I felt like melting.

The hours flew by quick. Before I knew it, it was time to go. I had met all of Kevin's friends and they all were really nice. I found his siblings a little strange though. They kept on giving Kevin and me weird looks. I met back up with everyone. Emiko brought a boy. "My dear siblings, this boy's name is Cliff. He is my new boyfriend." She said. All of our jaws dropped. "H-hi. Y-you guys l-l-look nice." He stuttered. "Um…He looks like a chick." Veronica said, pointing at him. "Sorry! She is just a bother to the family!" I squeaked, covering Veronica's mouth. "Yeah. You should leave, Claff." Skye and Veva said in unison. "My name is C-Cliff." Cliff murmured as he walked away.

We began walking to an area where nobody would see us teleport. That is when I heard him. Kevin. "Vicky!" he shouted running towards us. When I turned around he was right in front of me. He was still running, too. He smacked into me, but we were able to stand up. When I opened my eyes, our lips were against each other's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! I named W.P. that because Vivi is her sister. Vivi, Veva. Got it? And I always thought of Witchkin's real name being Veronica. Yeah, yeah, whatever. My arm hurts. Well anyways, I've always thought of Sabrina having an** **evil like Candace's ninja side. I feel so loved by you guys! I'm on your Favorite AND Author Alerts. I can't wait to read your reviews! This is the longest one so far. Wish me good luck with school tomorrow! I also have another story called One Night. It is Velsea. I also have a poll running on my profile. It is just a favorite AP bachelor thing. So far, Gill is the most liked. Luke, Gale, and Chase are tied for second. Well my family is making me go to sleep now, so Nighty-Night!**

**~Kat:3**


	12. Chapter 12: Jackass

**A/N: HI! Not much to say except that Kt the emo gave me LOTS of couples. Very glad about that! I will try to include them some how! I also snuck back to Natsume and stole back Gilly! He is mine now. This chapter starts off in Luna's P.O.V. okay. Just so ya know. Hope you like it. And the first week of school was torture! I have like three bruises on my arm from when I was going through the hallway! I am glad cause I get to see ma friends again! YAYZ!**

**Gill: HOWDAREYOUSTAELMYCOOKIE owns nothing. Except for me. Temporarily. I called my father to save me.**

**Me: Ham-Ham? The short fat man? Oh, well he came and I gave him a potato and he left. Some dad he is.**

**WMEHS!**

**Ch.12: Jackass  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed. Life was tough. "Why are you sighing? Things are going great!" Maya exclaimed. I snapped my head and glared at her. "Sheesh! You don't have to be like that!" she said sticking out her tongue. "LUNA! LUNA TAYLOR!" someone yelled. I turned my head to see…Angela. Angela Starre. I hate her. She is trying to steal my Gilly away. Gill? I don't like him anymore. I like Kevin! I don't know his last name though… "What do you want? You have poop colored hair." I said as she got closer. Her face scrunched up and she glared at me. She was actually pretty today. She was wearing a green dress that ended a little above her knees with black high heels. It wasn't beautiful like my dress or something. "I am looking for Kevin. He disappeared earlier with this girl named Vicky. And RUUUUUDE!" She said doing the head thing. My Kevin with some wannabe named Vinny or Vishie or Villy. "My Kevin with some hoe? HELL NO!" I screamed causing some couples to look at me.<p>

"Umm…my brother isn't yours. And she is way prettier than you." Angela said awkwardly. "HE IS YOUR BROTHER?" I screamed causing the couples glare and different to look. She nodded slowly. I glared at her and she squeaked as she followed me. I walked all over the festival to see that he was no where. I sighed and began walking away from the festival. That is when I heard something. "VICKY!" I turned my head to see Kevin. Running to some group of people. A girl with black hair turned around right when Kevin reached her. And you'll never guess what happened. They kissed. KISSED I SAY! I will sneak into her house at night cut open her stomach and choke her with her intestines then stuff her in a hole for badgers and groundhogs to eat.

Kevin quickly pulled away and the girl changed. The whole group around her changed, too. They look weird. Their was a boy with silver hair and a girl with blonde hair. Then one of the older girls turned into a little girl with blonde hair! And the girl who kissed Kevin was now wearing a black witch costume and she had silver hair with orange eyes. Eww. Blue eyes are waaaaaaaay better. Like my eyes. I looked at Angela, who's mouth was open and wide eyed. "Vivi? Is that you?" Kevin choked out. "Who is Vivi?" I whispered to Angela who was paying close attention. "I don't know." She whispered back, confused.

'Vivi' walked over to Kevin and hugged him. When she pulled back she thumped his head and he fell to the ground. Angela ran out of the bushes we were in. "What did you do to my brother?" Angela yelled as she kneeled down to look at Kevin's unconscious body. "I erased his memory of us. He'll wake up soon." 'Vivi' spoke softly. She seemed hurt, like I did when Gill told me that we couldn't be together. She looked at Kevin one last time before going to a shadow of a tree and disappearing. The silver haired boy followed while the two girls stayed. The little girl swirled around and punched Angela. My eyes widened. The other girl thumped Angela's head like 'Vivi' did to Kevin.

The two girls followed the others into the shadows. The little girl disappeared first. The older one slowly began going into the ground. I made eye contact with her. I know she could see me. She probably knew I was there the whole time. Her red eyes narrowed. She was glaring at me. 'Hell yes. If you dare tell anyone about this then I will personally drown you.' I heard in my head. My eyes widened in disbelief as a smirk grew on her face. It disappeared along with the rest of her body.

And like that she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Tina's P.O.V.<strong>

"Truce?" Jilly asked. I nodded. We both got pretty beat up in our fight. I saw Lukey jumping and dancing everywhere. He certainly is feeling better. Tito looked worried. I waved which caused his mood to lift a little. I walked over to Molly who was with Kasey. "Tina! Will you watch Kasey? Angela dumped him on me a little bit ago. He is pretty drunk." She moaned and pointed to Lukey, "Luke is dancing without me!" I nodded and sat next to Kasey. "Kasey, do you know what it is like to be in love?" I asked. Kasey was always his wisest when drunk. Sure he sings weird songs and acts like a five year old, but he is really his smartest then. "Whyyyyyyyyyy? You in loooooooove?" he slurred. I giggled. He also asked a lot of questions when drunk. "Maybe! You would have to watch my actions closely!" I giggled and skipped off. Wait. Didn't Molly ask me to do something? Hmm…well it couldn't be that important! And I skipped off again.

I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Joe. "Joey!" I exclaimed, hugging him. For some reason, if I can add a y to the end of a name I'll call the person that. "Hiya, Tiny!" Joey said. He calls me Tiny for some reason. I don't know, but maybe because I'm short. We walked around the festival doing fun stuff**(If you are thinking something else, then YOU ARE MESSED UP! No offense to non-perverted readers. JOKING!)**.

**Tito's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I watched Tina and Joe explored different areas around the festival. I'm glad she was having fun. I do wonder where Rick and Ivan went though. I began looking around for them, but didn't see any thing remotely close to them. I shrugged it off. The band was taking a break, so I was watching. Renee walked up towards me. She smiled as I patted a spot next to me. "What's up?" I asked. "Bored." I laughed and she pouted a little. She sat down and I stood up. "Oh. So you're afraid of cooties?" I shook my head rapidly. She stood up, "Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I gave you a little kiss?" I backed away from her. I squeaked which was strange because I'm a dude. I turned around and ran away from her. I felt my cap fly off. I almost stopped to get it, but Renee was running, too.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

"YEAH TITO! YOU'RE THE MAN!" I shouted at him. He was being EXTREME because he got Renee to chase him. Molly walked up with an AWESOME look on her face. I put my arm around her neck and she jumped out. "ATTENTION! ALL MEMBERS OF CLUB EPIC MEET AT THE CLUB HOUSE!" she screamed. Kasey made it over to us. He nearly fell, like, eleventy-million times! Molly grabbed his arm. 'He is drunk.' Molly mouthed at me. I grinned and grabbed Kasey's other arm. I saw Tito run past us towards the woods where the tree house was. He was going EXTREMELY fast with Renee on the back of his foot, like, literally.

Claire and Toby walked out of the festival, too. I saw Chelsea run out, holding Mark, Gill, and some little kid. What happened to Dirk? And Chelsea is a kidnapper? Hmm. I want to help! But I do have that chicken thing for the lunch ladies tomorrow. Chickens win. Jack, Oliver, and Anita walked away, too. Wait. When did we name the club Epic? It should have been Extreme! Wait again! When did we approve of the club idea?

I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a scream. Molly squeaked and Kasey laughed, "They're here." We both looked at him like he was crazy. He had an innocent smile plastered on his face. "Luke. You should go see what happened. I'll stay and watch Kasey." Molly said with seriousness all over face. So not EXTREME. I still nodded and began going to where the scream came from.

* * *

><p>Nobody else was here yet. I passed up everyone when I was coming here. I saw Gill and Mark kneeling down over something. Chelsea stood back with terror in her eyes. "Chels? What's wrong?" I said poking her cheek. She slowly put a finger up to Luna. Who was trying to go inside a bush. Silly Luna. If you need to go pee you can go in a port-a-potty.<p>

I shrugged it off. Instead of going to Luna, I went to Mark and Gill to see what they were staring at. I saw Kevin with only boxers on. Breifs:1 Boxers:1. I also started a boy underwear test. I leaned over Gilly to see Angela. In only panties and a bra. I burst into fits of laughter. Due to me being in her house all the time I know what she looks like sleeping and what she walks around her house in. I'm sort of like her third brother, so we are both used to seeing her like that. Same with Molly and Kasey, except Kasey wears briefs. Kevin says it is inappropriate. I walk around without tops on! I only wear my jeans there because I wear diapers. Anyways, Angie's look on her face was hilarious!

Oh and the only reason Angela was on the thong side of the test was because the majority of her underclothing was thongs. I saw Molly walking towards us. My eyes widened and I pushed Gilly and Marko away from Angie. "You two should be ashamed! Knocking out our poor innocent Angie and stripping her? I thought we raised you better!" I said in a fake angry/stern voice. I kept glancing at Molly as Gilly and Marko had looks of complete horror as she got closer.

Molly finally made it over here and I sighed. Molly gasped at her older brother and sister. "WHO STRIPPED THEM?" she screamed. Now, sure, Molly Starre was, like, 4'11, but with that look on her face it made Gill, Mark, and me, three guys who are two feet taller than her, feel like a Harvest Sprite. Harvest Sprites are, like, five inches tall for crying out loud! I pointed at Mark and Gill and they pointed at a bush who had an arm that was pointing at a shadow of a tree. Molly stomped over to the bush and pulled out Luna. WHOA! LUNA CAN TURN INTO A BUSH? I HAVE TO ASK HER HOW SHE DID THAT!

* * *

><p><strong>No More P.O.V.<strong>

Eventually Molly got Kevin and Angela's clothes back on them, but Jill knew something was up. Luna could for sure knock out Kevin, but Angela? No way. And Jill had a nagging feeling it had something to do with when Witchkins came earlier. Everyone made it to their tree house. Well, it was more of Jack and Tito's tree house. Kevin woke up a little after everyone got there. So everyone was there and awake except for Angela.

"I thought you guys had to stay for the band!" Luke exclaimed, pointing at Oliver, Jack, and Tito. "Some girls said they would take it from there and Nat and Gwen stayed to party." Tito shrugged. They were sitting in a circle. A big one. Luke also figured out that that little kid was named Eliza. She was mean to him. "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Tina and Sarah screeched. Everyone, but Gill got settled in their places. "And since Gill didn't get settled quick enough he has to go first!" Chelsea giggled.

Gill groaned. Whoever had the bottle threw it at his face. His hand flew up to his forehead, where the bottle hit him. "Okay. Who did that?" he growled. Tina and Sarah began giggling. He glared at the girls. "I-It w-wasn't u-hehehehe! I-It was h-him!" Sarah got out between giggles. Everyone turned to where she was pointing to see Luke and Mark mooning everyone. Claire screamed at the sight and nearly jumped out a window.

Once they got everything settled, Gill spun the bottle. Everyone leaned in slightly to see who it will land on. It spun and spun until it stopped. Sarah. Everyone, including the drunk Kasey let out gasps. Gill went red and Sarah groaned. They leaned in and pecked each other on the lips. As soon as Gill was back in his seat he took out hand sanitizer and rubbed it on his hands. He then rubbed his face and…tongue…with it. "Your turn Sarah!" Luke exclaimed. Sarah sighed and flicked the top. Everyone leaned in slightly once again. It stopped on Mark. Sarah let a weird whine and quickly kissed Mark on his lips.

**Mark's P.O.V.**

Yes! She is totally freaking out inside! I have that awesome effect on girls. I grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on…Chelsea. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NO WAY IN HELL AM I KISSING MY SISTER! "Marko. I'm sorry, but she is a chick and you have to kiss her or you are getting shoved in a closet with Julius." Luke said, smiling evilly. I've taught him too much. I looked at Chelsea's horrified face. I probably had the same expression. We leaned in and right when our faces were about an inch apart something got between us. Everyone gasped when we saw Angela. Chelsea and I were kissing the sides of her head. She was laying in the middle of the circle and we were leaning over her. It makes since. I had closed my eyes and began imagining her head as Andi. Andi had to go home early. I began kissing Andi passionately. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Angie say, "Why are you kissing my ear?"

I looked around to see everyone laughing their butts off. Chelsea was back in her spot, too. How long was I imagining her head was Andi? Luke will never let me go by a day without hearing about this now! I looked at Gill. He was the calm and collected and nerdy one of the group! Even he was trying to stifle a laugh. That jackass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't have anything else to say, but PLEASE REVIEW! And I have a question. Should I delete One Night? It is the Chelsea and Vaughn story. I'm not sure if I should delete or not. Please tell me in you review.**

**~Kat:3**


	13. Chapter 13: Applez

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! I FINALLY GOT THIS THING UPDATED! I've decided that I will update this one slowly. Like, I'll work on it, when I have the time. And I know what you're wondering, I'm making Maya say it,**

**Maya: WHY THE HECK ISN'T SHE UPDATING UNCONTROLLABLE!**

**Me: I can answer that! I have a case of writer's block! *Does an awesome pose* Sniff, sniff. And I think I have a cold, too...sniff, sniff. *Maya grabs and ice pack and blanket and puts them on me***** Floopyrocks, my dear friend, has been encouraging me to go on!**

**Maya: Fight, fight! Beat that writer's block! HIYAAAAAAAH!**

**Me: As you can see, I have adopted Maya as my assistant, like Floopy did with Luke. Well, anyways, this is gonna be short, cuz you guys have waited WAAAAAY too long for this and you deserve it. Oh, and I encourage you guys to read Floopy's stories! She is talented! Like, really talented! I'm super duper proud and happy that she is my friend! Now, VIVI! She is also my slav- I mean, assistant.**

**Vivi: HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE(A.K.A. Kat)****- wait, why is your pen name so freaking long, jeez, you should REALLY change i-**

**Me****: ON WITH IT!**

**Vivi: Eh-hm! Kat owns NOTHING! Not even me or Maya. She just makes us work for her. ON TO THOU STORY, WE HOPE YOU LIEK!**

* * *

><p>I picked up the files and began walking towards the door when it opened. It hit me flat in the face! The door to MY room in MY house! "Gill? You here?" I knew that voice. "What do you want, Anita?" I groaned. She smiled and walked over. "I need your help." She whispered. "It's not about…that…time that you started…that…when you were thirteen and your parents are out of town again, is it?" I said, sickened. When we were thirteen, her parents went on a trip to Mineral Town and left her and her brother alone at home. During that time she started that event that girls usually start and…well she was too embarrassed to tell her brother, so she went to me. She made me look up all this crap about it. I almost threw-up with every sentence I read. "Ewwww! Gilly, you still remember that? That was like eleventy-million-billion years ago!" she yelled. I groaned again. "It was four years ago. I can remember that." She shrugged and sat down on my bed.<p>

After a moment, I sat down and began writing every action Anita made in my book. I do this to everyone in our 'club'. So far I've gotten Jack, Claire, Angela, Molly, Kasey, Kevin, Jill, and Oliver**(A/N: lol All the farmer peeps)**. I saw Anita start getting bored. I smirked. She usually leaves when she is bored. Apparently she saw my new book, Night Burial. She began reading the book out loud. "SARA RUSHED OUT OF THE TRUCK AND NOTICED FLOWERS IN TERRY'S AIR TUBE. SHE GASPED AND BEGAN DIGGING HANDFULS OF DIRT AWAY FROM HIS BOX. WHEN SHE SAW THE BOX SHE USED ALL OF HER MIGHT TO PULL OFF THE NAILS ON THE LID. THERE WAS TERRY. DRENCHED FROM HEAD TO TOE IN SWEAT. SARA PICKED UP HIS UPPER BODY AND DEMANDED FOR HIM TO SPEAK. SHE FELT TEARS FORMING IN HER EYES. Gilly! This is a good book!" she said. My eye twitched and she giggled. She is NEVER going to leave until she finishes that book.

Silently I picked up my files and sneaked out the door. Everything was going well until I got downstairs. You will NEVER, EVER guess who was there. It was that girl. What was her name? Velma? Vesta? Vicky! Yes, that was it. "Hello, Gill. It is nice to see you again!" she happily said. Apparently my father was in a conversation with her about…potatoes. Anita rushed down the stairs at that moment and collided in to me. We both fell, side-by-side. She burst into fits of laughter. "Aww! Come on, Gilly! You've got to admit that was funny!" Anita exclaimed, jumping up. I got up, too and walked to the front door. "Oh! I'm sorry, Gill, but I thought that you didn't have a sister. And I thought Anita and Oliver were siblings!" Vicky hurriedly whispered to us.

That was it. I snapped. I've had enough of this weird place I call home! "I AM NOT RELATED TO-TO THAT GIRL-BUFFOON! SHE MIGHT AS WELL GO LIVE WITH MONKEYS OR BETTER YET, LUKE! I WANT NOOOOOOO CONTACT WITH HER OR THAT BLUE HAIRED FREAK THAT LIVES UP IN THE GARMON DISTRICT!" I finished my rant. Vicky's jaw was hanging open and Anita looked like I did when I would get swirlies and wedgies back in middle school. I stomped out the door, slamming it behind me.

**Hamilton's P.O.V.**

I watched Gilly stomp out the front door. Puberty has been so hard on him lately. He has been sounding like a little girl lately. "I was just coming down to tell him that I finished his book." Anita said. "I knew you two were dating!" I shouted. I've been suspecting it since Anita started making daily visits over here. "Me and Gill? EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HECK NO! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND FOR YO INFO!" she screamed. "Well sooorrrrry! Puberty has just started on him about a year ago." I said shaking my head. Vicky began, "Well I started puberty about 150 years ago." We both looked at her like she had two heads. "OH! Umm…I mean, five years ago!" she said, correcting herself.

Just then Gilly came in the door. "I STARTED PUBERTY WHEN I WAS TWELVE! I KEPT IT FROM YOU! IT IS SO EMBARRASSING TO HAVE A FATHER LIKE YOU! OLIVER WAS THE ONE I TOLD BECAUSE IT ISN'T AWKWARD WITH HIM! ASK ANITA! SHE KNOWS! SHE WAS EAVESDROPPING!" he finished. How could Gilly have done that to me? I ran out of the room making strange sounds.

Mark wasn't lying when Mark told me what an inappropriate word he was!

**Later, at school (No P.O.V.)**

Vaughn took a seat at his regular lunch table. The people that would sit with him were Nami, Natalie, Gray, and Denny. Nami had a banana in her grip and Natalie was stealing Gray's apple. He whacked her hand and put it behind his back. Denny had a lunch box with a tuna sandwich that was cut in half, a juice box, and a pudding cup.

"Ha! What are you, a five year old?" Natalie laughed upon seeing the juice box.

"I'm not gonna drink this. What did you think I was going to do with this? Never mind, I'm just gonna pour it in the pudding now." Denny said. Vaughn made a look of disgust and Natalie scooted away from him(they were sitting next to each other). Denny squirted all of the juice in the pudding and he smiled before showing it to each member of their table. Natalie refused to look and he continued to shove it towards her. Finally, she slapped the pudding out of his hand, but in the end, it somehow ended up all over her jeans.

She stomped to the girl's bathroom to wipe it off and when she came back, she took the pudding cup and dumped it all over Denny's pants. "Oooooh!" some of the boys from the next table over yelled. Natalie just smirked and sat back down.

For the rest of lunch for them was quiet until Gray spoke up, "Hey! Where's my apple?"

Everybody groaned, knowing that they were about to get a long rant from Gray about stealing each other's food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooo...guys, I have something to say! The lunch thing was based off of something that happened to me a school.**** I dumped pudding on my friend's pants and I'm proud to say it! Kay, so, I have a poll. On my profile. AND EYE WOULD LIEK 4 U 2 VOTE ON IT!** **:D Sorry, I really wanted to do that. Oh and remember the conversation thing I had earlier with Vivi and Maya?** **WELL, we were chibis! *creepy smile and laugh***

**Maya: OOOOOH! Was that why I was tinier than normal?**

**Vivi: Yes, yes it is Maya.**

**Maya: Wait. WHERE IS OUR OTHER ASSISTANT?**

**Vivi: You mean Gill?**

**Me: I think that's it.**

**Maya: YAH!**

**Vivi: I don't know. But I think Kat does.**

**Maya and Vivi: Kaaaaaaat...Did you raep(spelled wrong for reason) him again?**

**Me: NOH! NOH! NOH! HE RAEPED HIMSELF!**

**Gill: I'm back! I have lunch!**

**Maya, Vivi, and I: PEACE!**

***Later***

**Me: Who stole my apple?  
><strong>


End file.
